


Ancestor's Story

by Holkie



Series: KISS AU [3]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This story is about the original version of Firebird.  But she is not the ancestor mention.  That's Demon.  This takes place about 4-5 hundred years before Sovereign Firebird and Demon.  In this Firebird is a slave who was kidnapped to slavery that Demon rescues.  She is just a civilian and not of the Sovereign line.  Demon is the ancestor of the "current" Demon.This version is a little more explict than what I started to write almost 40 years.  Yeah, back when I first got into KISS fandon.  But in the old days before the internet it never got finished and lost the original version in moves.  So here it.  The flashback blends in during the "Third Times The Charm" story when Sovereign Firebird is pregnant with her and Demon's third child, because Demon is tired of the DNA tests and wants to know who his ancestors were.





	1. Part 1

Firebird was tired of all the tests the doctors were preforming on her. Alright, she was pregnant for the third time, and she was a Sovereign. But did other women goes through so many pokes and prods ?

And now many DNA tests did she and Demon have to do? Alright the swab tests weren't a problem, but drawing the blood? And poor Demon when they wanted to test his sperm. 

She went to the family room to finally get some food. That was the other thing she hated about the test. She couldn't eat from Midnight before them and she had a hungry baby growing inside of her. By the time she could get food, she was starving.

Firebird entered the room to find only Domo and Demon. It was late enough that the two girls were off to their school and the rest of the band were off to whatever they were doing that day. Demon was sitting on the sofa and flipping through what looked like an old, leather covered, large book. 

"I see you got done with your tests early. What have you got there?" Firebird asked as she sat next to Demon.

Domo brought out her lunch with a pot of her usual tea.

Demon flipped the book back to the opening pages. "Well, I got tired of all the tests telling me what my ancestors were, but nothing ABOUT my ancestors. So I asked a cousin if there were any family biographys around. He laughed and sent me this. They were going through the family library and found a lot of books written about different ancestors. I apparently had an ancestor about 4 or 5 hundred years ago named Demon. And he looked like me, too."

Demon opened the book to the title page that also had a hand drawn illustration. The portrait was an exact copy of the current holder of the name.

" Wow, that's you alright. That's you." 

"There's more." Demon flipped to the next page where there was a illustration of Demon sitting on a chair. Standing next to him was a winged woman.

Firebird's jawed dropped. "That's....that's... me?"

"Well, put some more meat on her bones and heal the scars, yes, that could be you. And her name was Firebird, too." Demon said. 

The Sovereign was looking like she was a hard time wrapping her brain around it. "But I had no ancestors with that name or looked like me."

Demon flipped another page to the beginning of the story. "She wasn't of the Sovereign line. Just a normal citizen. Matter of fact, when Demon met her, she was a slave. Kidnapped to it, not born. I did a little research and the only mention of a Firebird back then was a daughter of some scientists. She disappeared with them about five, six years before Demon met his Firebird."

Firebird poured herself another cup of tea and finished the last of her lunch. She sat back down and curled up, cradling her tea. "Would you read it to me?"

"I was just about to start reading it myself." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firebird landed near the opening to her parents' cave home. It wasn't a cave like an animal would live in. It was actually fairly nice. There was a door hidden a few feet beyond the entrance. Inside were rooms, some with wood planeling, comfy chairs and beds. Just like any normal home. Her parents just wanted it to blend in the landscape and help hide them because what they researched.

Firebird entered her home and was shocked to see her parents and little brother lying on floor in pools of blood. Before she had a chance to react, someone struck her from behind, knocking her out.

She woke up to pain laying on her stomach. She felt a collar around her neck, with something resting on her breast bone. Oh, god, suppressor stones! More than she needed. Her nerves were on fire. Someone straddled her back and was working on her wings. She felt a wide strap go around and then PAIN again. Twice more on her wings. Someone had banded them so she couldn't fly.

Whoever it was rolled her over on her back, causing her more pain. It was a shortish, ugly man. Dressed in the usual black, with a collar with five enhancer stones on it. He slapped her to get her to focus.

"I know you belong here. What do you know about your father's research? Where would he hide any stones?"

Firebird cried out in pain. "I don't know! I don't know! I haven't lived here for awhile. I know nothing about my parents' research nor where they hide any stones."

He slapped her again. "I think you're lying. But I don't think I'll get anything out of you."

The man looked at her and licked his lips. "But I do like the looks of you. I think I'll keep you as a slave. You'd make a good bed warmer. I think I'll make my mark now."  
He began to tug off her leathers. Firebird's screams echoed in the cave.

Over five years later.

Demon and his friends were headed to a pub for lunch. It had been recommended by their new business partners as having good food and good atmosphere. As they entered, he noticed a loud mouthed punk who was talking big. Kneeling next to him was a female slave with wings. But there was something off with her wings.He watched for a moment before turning to follow his friends. The rude man's food order was called and he kicked his slave to go get it. As she got closer to Demon he could see what was odd about her wings. They were banded! Tightly from what he could see and had rather nasty looking scars from the bands, too.

He growled lowly and what he thought was quietly. But the woman apperently heard him and looked up at him in fear. Demon shook his head and said quietly for her to hear. "Not you, your master."

She nodded and hurried to bring the food to her master's table. But it wasn't fast enough to please him. He cursed at her and raised a riding crop to strike her, but it never fell.

Demon stood there, hand on the crop, growling loudly this time."She doesn't deserve that. She got it to you as fast as she could, considering her condiction. You need to take better care of your slave."

The other man sputtered as Demon turned to walk away. He struck out and hit Demon with the crop.

Demon turned with a growl. "Are you challenging me, little man?"

The other man snorted. "I can beat you any day."

Demon looked at him and his collar of enhancers. He saw how cracked most of the stones were. Which meant they were used heavily. His hand flashed out, he grabbed the collar and yanked. The clasp snapped and Demon tossed it into the fireplace. There was the sound of the stones breaking.

"There, we are now on even footing. Still challenging me?" Demon growled.

The other man swallowed. He had been talking smack all morning. He could either back down and look the fool and weakling. Or continue the challenge in the tiny hope he might actually win. He chose the latter.

The slave scrambled out of the way of the two men. And towards Demon. She had no idea of what he would be like as a master- he was ferocious looking- but anything was better than the bastard she had.

Demon hardly moved from the spot he stood. A few blows and he tossed the man into the corner of the room. He didn't even try to get up.

"Good, I won. I'm taking your property as it my right." Demon growled at him. Then he did something the slave never expected. He put out his hand to help her up.

After a moment, she put her hand in his and rose from the floor. He felt her shaking. He turned to go over to his friends, who were grinning. They had no doubt he would win.

But the slave knew her former master too well. She kept an eye on him as they headed to her new master's friends. She was right. Her former master pulled a dagger from somewhere and charged Demon. The slave yelled "Look out!" and tried to step between them. Demon whipped around, gently pushed her away as he breathed out a column of fire on the other man. 

All there was left was a black husk of a man. The slave stared at him wide eyed. She looked at Demon and just said. "Thank you, master."

Demon grunted and turned toward his friends who had come over to him instead of waiting at their table. "I think this place isn't to my liking anymore. Let's leave."

They went back out into the street. But Demon went only a few steps away from the door of the pub before turning to look at his new slave. More like look at the collar around her neck. Where the stones were there were wounds, nasty ones. Like they had been acid burned into her. He reached for the collar only to pull back. Just getting near the stones was bad. Demon growled in a low tone. He moved around to the slave's back and lifted her hair up to see the back of the collar where it was fastened. The clasp was old and well worn. He took a chance and reached for the back and yanked. Even when he touched the collar at the back, he felt the stones. Luckily, the clasp snapped and he tossed the collar away as quickly as he could.

The slave gasped and shivered. Her hands came up and flexed like she wanted to do something, but stopped herself. 

"Oh, my gods! Demon, this is bad." Starchild said. He was looking at the wounds from the collar.

Demon came around and stared at the slave's wounds. He growled low. "I wish I hadn't fried the bastard so bad so I could fry him again. That is just not right."

The slave took a few deep breaths. "Thank you, master."

Starchild looked closely at the wounds. "I think I can heal these. It will take awhile and I might not be able to keep it from scaring, but I should be able to do something."

"Good. Let's get back to the inn. I want to see if I can do anything about those straps." Demon said.

As the group moved off, the slave looked back at the collar where it lay. Suddenly it burst into flame and burned to ash. The slave turned back and followed her new master and his friends.

The other two of Demon's friends, Cat and Space, fell back to walk with the slave. She was having a bit of a problem walking. They figured out quickly it was because the collar was off and her nerves were trying to get back to normal. Demon and Starchild were talking about the wounds and scars on the slave.

"I think I can heal most of what we see. It's what we don't see that has me worried." Starchild said. "Might need a better healer. I wonder how her wings are banded."

"Just ...do what you can. I'm mostly worried about her being able to fly again. That's what set me off. You just don't do that to a flyer. I wonder how long they have been like that." 

Demon glanced at her as they walked along. Cat nodded at him just as she staggered a bit. Space caught her and made sure she didn't fall.

"What are you going to do with her? I know you don't like the idea of slavery." Starchild said.

"I...don't know. I know I have to keep her for at least a year as per the law. Maybe longer depending on how long that bastard had her or how she became a slave. I really wish I didn't have to deal with this." Demon grumbled.

"Well, despite the scars, she is a beautiful woman." Starchild said. "I can guess why he kept her and how he used her."

"That's not why I took her." Demon looked back at her. Starchild was right. Cleaned up, wounds healed, some good clothes... WHAT am I thinking? Demon shocked his head. He liked willing women, not slaves, not someone forced into it. They gave better pleasure.

They arrived back at the inn and Demon stopped at the desk to let them know he had added a slave to his group. And that if she made a request, they were to respend to it like he made it.

They climbed the stairs and entered their suite. It was a large living room with a table. There were four bedrooms off of it. Demon pointed out which room was his and was where she would sleep.

"Now, let's see if we can get these things off of you." Demon moved a chair from the table and turned it around so the slave could sit at backwards. He examined the bands and wings closely. They were very tight to her body. He couldn't even lift them to see how they were fastened to her body.

He moved back with a sigh. "I don't think I can get a blade in there to cut the bands."

That's when the slave spoke. "Master, I'm a fire controller, too. I don't breath fire, but anything you send at me I can survive."

Demon looked at the others. "Well, it's our only chance."

They moved back a few steps as Demon examined the bands once more to work out how much fire he should use. Then he stepped back and aimed a stream at one wing. The band went up and then snapped free. The wing spread out a little. He did it again to the lower band on the same wing. Again, the band went up and this time the wing collapsed open. The slave cried out.

The wing dragged on the floor and twitched. 

Demon repeated it on the other wing and it was soon free and dragging on the floor. The slave couldn't move either one under her own control.

Starchild fished some first aid cream from one of his bags and moved to take care of the wings. They were in bad shaped. Infected and irritated. "I don't know how well they will heal.... I don't even know what your name is."

"Firebird, master. That is the name my parents gave me."

Demon moved to face her. "Then Firebird is what I will call you. And stop with the master stuff. My name is Demon. Please call me that."

"Yes, master."

"Demon."

"Yes, ma...Demon."

"There, I've delayed enough with the top. Let's see how bad the bottom is." Starchild gently turned over her first wing while asking Demon to hold it up.

"Oh, my gods. That is just not right." 

Demon stared in horror at the wing. The bands had been bolted on. Two bolts per band and two bands per wing. Starchild had Demon turn the wing back down and saw the back end of the bolt. Four little tabs holding each one in. 

"I have no idea how we are going to get those out."

But they tried. Demon, gently as he could, pried the four tabs on each bolt up, pulling away the remains of the bands as well. The bolts themselves were solid and would not move. The wounds had healed around the bolts.

"The only thing I can think of it more fire. But the bolts would heat up and seal the wounds." Demon said.

"I could cut the wounds open. It would be open and more likely to heal." Starchild replied

"Please, master, do it. They hurt so much. I'll put up with anything to have them gone. Even..." Firebird looked up at them with pain in her eyes. "Even if I never fly again."

"That won't happen." 

They found a metal bucket and added some water to drop the hot bolts in as Demon pulled them out. Starchild held her wing back while Cat and Space held her still. Demon breathed a contained stream of fire at one bolr and pulled. It held a second and then popped out. He moved to the second band and did the same. Firebird only had a quiet wimper as he worked. Demon and Starchild switched places so Demon could work on the second wing.

After he was finished, Demon stared down at the water bucket with a savage look. "I wish he was still around so I could drive those bolts into him."

Starchild tended to Firebird's wounds and got up. "That's as much as I can do right now. When we're home, I can do more and get more help."

The men gathered at the table as Starchild put his supplies away. 

Demon asked "Is it safe for her to be alone while we take care of business?"

"Well, I can't do anymore for her right now. She could use rest, food, and a bath. I don't see her having a problem being here by herself." Starchild said.

"Umm." Demon went over to the slave. "Firebird, we have to leave to take care of some business. So stay here and rest until we get back. It won't be too long."

"Yes, master."

"Demon."

"Yes, Demon."

The men left on their business. Firebird just sat in the chair until she felt like she could move. Somehow, she managed to fold her wings back loosely. About a half hour after the men left, there was a knock on the room door. Firebird hesitated then answered the door.

"Yes?"

"I have some food for this room." The waiter said. 

"Ah, my master and his friends are not here."

" I was told this is for you, as per your master. If you don't mind?"

Firebird stepped aside and the waiter went to the table to set up the food. "When you're done, just leave the tray in the hallway. Someone will pick it up."

"Oh, thank you." Firebird let the waiter out and went back to the table. She was surprised that Demon had thought of her enough to send up food. She lifted the cover on the plate, not really expecting much. But it was a full meal. Along with a pot of tea. Under the smaller cover was a dessert. She wasn't sure she could eat that much, but she was going to try. 

Two hours later, the men were coming back to their suite. Out in the hallway, near their door, was the food tray. Demon stopped and knelt to check the tray. He lifted one lid to see that most of the food had been eaten. And so had most of the dessert. 

"Good."

"Worrying about her now, are you?" Starchild winked at him.

Demon growled at him. As they entered their suite, they saw Firebird kneeling, with her head bowed. "Welcome back, master."

Demon sighed and knelt in front of her. "You haven't been sitting like this all this time, have you?"

"No, master. Only since I heard you in the hall." 

"Demon. And this is for you." He handed her a package. "It's just some new clothes. A top and leggings."

"Ma..ma...er Demon. Thank you." Firebird bowed lower.

Demon stood and held out his hand again for her. She took it and he helped her up. He turned to the others and said. "I think I want a bath. See you before dinner."

He turned to Firebird. "Come with me. And bring the package."

Demon lead the way down to the bath rooms and picked one that was open. Then told her to undress him and then undress herself. He managed to distract her from seeing his arousal by turning around so she could unfasten his codpiece and take off his leathers from behind. He climbed into the tub and sat on the underwater bench.

Firebird removed her clothes and followed him into the tub. She picked up a cloth, wet it, rung it out, and soaped it up. She washed his front from his neck to his shoulders, down his chest to his waist. Demon turned around and she washed his wings, very gently, and his back. He turned back around. She surprised him by taking a deep breath and disappeared under the water to wash his legs. Demon's eyes went wide, surprised. She ran out of breath before she could clean anything else and came back up.

"Sorry, master, I can't hold my breath that long." 

"Demon. And that's alright, Firebird." Demon said. "Well, seeing as your hair is wet already, would you like me to wash it for you?"

"Wash it... for...yes, master."

He reached for the shampoo and soaped up her hair. It looked like she hadn't had it cleaned in months. She give a little moan as he worked the shampoo into her hair. Then he rinsed it and took a comb to it. He picked up a cloth and began to wash her. First very gently on her wings. And then he washed her front, lingering over her breasts. He washed her whole body, but only kneeled to get her legs and fur. 

He almost kissed her, but pulled back and climbed out of the tub. Firebird followed and both dried off. Demon sat on the bench by the tub. He picked up a dry cloth, wet it, and rubbed his face. He felt her hands touch his knees and he opened his eyes. She was kneeling between his legs as she looked at him. She slid her hands up his thighs and lowered her head. She licked the head of his cock. Then she took the head into her mouth and sucked. He moaned at her touch. She slid down his cock, taking in as much as she could. One hand curled around it's base and the other stroked his balls. She slid back up his cock to lick the tip again.

Demon stopped her and pulled her up. "No, that's not what I want."

"Didn't I please you, master?"

He stroked her face. "Very much, but I want more. I want this."

Demon put his legs together and lifted her so hers went to either side of him on the bench. He lifted her again and entered her. He watched her shiver and moan when he did. For a moment, he just held her, his hands firm on her hips. Then he started thrusting. She moaned and squeezed him with every thrust.

Firebird shivered more as he thrust and grind against her. She looked at him with a bit of fear and something he couldn't quite identify. She lifted her chin and offered her throat. Demon grinned and went for it. He did notice one thing before he bit down, that there were no scars on her throat. His was the first. As he bit down, she gasped and moaned. Blood trickled down her neck and he licked it up. One trickle ran down to her breasts. His tongue chased it down until he went for her nipple. She arched her back so he could reached her breasts.

They both felt the fire explode within. Firebird growl/moan and Demon roared as it hit. 

Firebird shivered coming down. Managed to get out "What... wha..."

Demon laughed and pulled her close, her head nesling against his neck. He whispered "That was pleasure. Did you like it?"

"Ye..yes, Demon."

"Would you like it every night?" Demon whispered.

Firebird pulled back. Surprised, shocked. "Ma..a.. every night? You would..."

Demon stroked her. "That's what pleasure is. You give me, I give you."

"Even...even.."

"Yes, even a slave. You are mine and I treat mine with care. I will always treat you with care and will not take you unless you are willing."

He traced a scar that went across her chest to a breast. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop things like this. I hate to think of the pain behind them."

Firebird asked "Do you want them gone? Master Starchild offered to get rid of them. And I will if you want me beautiful."

Demon kissed her gently. "You are beautiful. But for whatever reason you want to keep them, do so."

"I like them because they mean I survived that bastard." She looked down at the scars. "I...I'll have him take away some of them. So there is not so many."

"If you wish." Demon said. "Now, let's get dressed. It's close to dinner. And put on your new clothes. Those old ones are getting thrown out."

They dressed and then climbed the stairs again to the suite. Firebird walked steadier than she had. Rest, food, and even the bath had done wonders along with the removing of the bands and collar. When they were back in the suite, Starchild looked at her wounds again and put more cream on them.

As he worked he talked to her. "These wounds are rather old. How long did he have you, Firebird?"

"Five years. I think, maybe six." 

Starchild looked at Demon. "That's...way too long. How did he happen to do this to you?"

Firebird was quiet for a few moments. "Well....he was after my parents' research. They were working on enhancers and suppressor stones. For the Sovereign. She had a thought that maybe large ones, very large ones, could be used by an army to defend us. Like enhancing every solider's powers and suppressing attackers' powers. But it was hard to find stones that large. 

"Plus anything that large was usually only a one use stone. It would crack and crumble to dust. You couldn't even touch a suppress stone that big. They were so dangerous to use."

Demon looked at her. "So he was after the stones."

"Yes. And killed my family because they wouldn't give them up. My father had asked me to visit to help with some of his research. I came in after that bastard had killed them. He struck me from behind and knocked me out. I woke up to him banding me."

Starchild looked at the wound from the suppressor stones and at her neck. "Demon, we are suppose to be healing her wounds, not making new ones."

Firebird looked at Starchild. "I offered my throat, master. I had never done that before. I kept my head down when that bastard...raped me. Plus he did not like getting near the stones."

"I didn't like getting near them when I took the collar off. They are nasty things." Demon said. 

"Thank you again for that mas..Demon." Firebird looked up at him as Starchild finished his work. 

There was a knock at the door just then, their dinner being delivered. Firebird was surprised when five places were set for them. She was still not use to either kindness or being fed regularly. Her place was set next to Demon. Demon had gotten her the same thing he had. And she enjoyed it all.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got you the same as me." Demon admitted.

"It's wonderful, ma...Demon. I haven't had anything so good in a long time." Firebird smiled at him. "Thank you."

They finished dinner and Firebird collected the trays to put in the hall. The men talked as she worked. Just as she finished, the waiter was back to pick up the dinner trays and bring dessert. Once again, she was surprised when she was included. She went to sit at Demon's feet as they ate and talked. 

"There is room on this sofa, Firebird." Demon said and held out his hand. "Come on, sit next to me."

She looked at him, startled. "Mas..ter Demon, I'm not use to all this. I've had so much beaten out of me, that...I just don't know what to do."

Demon continued to hold out his hand. "I want you to sit next to me Please come up here."

She hesitated and then took his hand. He settled her next to him. She did not take part in the men's conversation, just listen and enjoyed her dessert. Until the men finished theirs and she got up to collect the plates.

"Firebird, we can do that." Demon said.

"My pleasure, master."

"Demon."

"Demon." She said with a slight smile.

As she returned from putting the plates in the hall, Demon looked at her. "I'm tired and going to go to bed."

He rose from the sofa and guested to Firebird to follow him. Once in the room, he closed and locked the door. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He ended the kiss after a long moment. 

"Firebird, I made a promise that I would not take you unless you were willing. Are you?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Demon, very willing."

"Then undress for me and I'll undress for you." 

They started with their boots. Firebird then took her top off, untying the waist strap and then the one around her neck. Demon froze half way taking his vest off as she bared her breasts. Even with the scars, they were beautiful. She wiggled her hips as she slid off her leggings. And she was nude while he was still half dress.

"No fair. I have more clothes on."

"What? You don't like looking at me naked, master?"

He growled and started to do a bump and grind to take off his belt, codpiece, and leggings. She giggled and climbed backwards onto the bed. He noticed she was shivering. From the look on her face, it was partly fear, partly anticipation. He hoped one day there would be no fear. 

Once naked, he walked to the bed. Firebird rose to her knees to be more equal in height. 

"What would you like, master?" she said with a sly smile.

"For you to call me Demon and..." Demon pulled her closer. "Maybe this."

He smiled, kissed her, and then surprised her. He bared his throat. She reached with a shaking hand to touch his throat, then he felt her teeth gently bite.

Demon growled. "Harder. Bite me. Take my blood, Firebird."

She moaned and bit down. He felt her fangs pierce his skin and blood trickle down his neck. Her tongue chased the blood down. She had some of his blood on her lips as she pulled back. He almost licked it off, but had another thought. He moved for her throat and she lifted her chin. He bit and licked her blood. He then moved enough to kiss her and they savored each other's blood.

His hands went to her hips and he lifted her to enter her. "Wrap your legs around me, please."

Firebird wrapped her thighs around his hips, her lower legs dangling down his. He lifted her from the bed and turned around until he could sit on it. She was now kneeling on the bed, riding him. He looked into her eyes as he began to thrust. His wings shivered and opened to wrap around both of them. He fell back to lay on the bed, pulling her down so she was on her hands. She lowered her neck and lifted her chin to him. With a low growl that sent shivers through her, he lifted his head and bit her throat. He drew blood and licked it up as it trickled down her. A few drops fell off to his chest. He lifted his chin next, offering his throat. She hesitated just a moment, then licked, and bit him. He growled and she bit down harder to draw blood.

She drew back to look at his blood on his neck, then licked it up. He felt her shivers along with his own. They were both breathing heavy. He slid a hand into her hair to pull her closer as the fire began to rise. Rather than roar into the night, he kissed her to roar his pleasure to her.

His wings shivered and opened slowly. Because he was on his back, he couldn't close them yet. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the heat rising from him. So she rose up and slipped off him and the bed. She got a pitcher, full with water and a bowl. Brought them to the bed as he sat up. She poured some water in the bowl, brought the pitcher back and grabbed a cloth. She began to wipe him down and stopped only once to lick a little more blood from his neck. She had to get close to reach around him to wipe down his back and wings. But he only grinned at her and nipped her neck.  
When she was done, he took the cloth from her, wet it, and wiped her to cool her down. He hadn't wrung it out, so the extra water ran down her breasts. He took extra care wiping them and licking up the water. He worked until he felt her cool down enough.

The he picked up the bowl to move it away from the bed. "Get in bed, Firebird. I'll take care of this and the light."

He put the bowl away and turned back to see her getting into the slave's bed at the foot of his. It was hardly more than a thin mattress on the floor with a sheet tossed on it.

"No, not there. My bed. You sleep with me, Firebird." Demon went to her and took her hand to lead her back to the bed. 

She was beyond confused. "Your...your bed, master?"

"Yes, and which side would you like?" Demon looked down at her with a smile. "I'd like you curled up next to me. But if that is too much for your wings right now, how ever you would like."

She just stared at him, shaking, with a look of confusion, fear, and, maybe, just a bit of desire. Demon sighed and picked her up. He laid her gently in the middle of the bed on her side, facing where he'd lay. He got in the bed and stretched out on his side facing her.

"I swear I will not hurt you. I do want you, beside me, to give you pleasure, to take my pleasure from you." He slipped his arm under her as gently as he could, rolled on his back, and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I can't wait until I get you home. I want to take you night flying."

"Night..flying? Master, I have flown during the night." Firebird looked up at him.

Demon had a wicked grin. "Well, there is flying and then there is flying."

"Oh...OH...ooh." Firebird looked at him. "But what if my wings still won't carry me?"

"My wings can carry us both. I like that better." Demon kissed her. "What would you like to do with me, Firebird?"

"I..don't know, master." She whispered. "I just don't know. All I've felt has been pain."

Demon closed his eyes in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Firebird. I wish I could change your past. We will just have to explore what gives you pleasure."

"If you wish, master."

"Demon."

"D Demon."

They lay together in the darkness, Demon gently stroking Firebird. She with her hand on his chest doing the same. In the silence, they slipped into sleep.

The next morning, the men packed up their bags, getting ready to return home. Demon even packed up his armor and wore only leathers. After breakfast, they ended down to the yard were their horses were waiting, saddled and ready. There wer five mounts- four saddled, and one pack horse. The way the men placed their bags, it looked to Firebird that was what she would ride. Until Demon put his armor bags there. 

Seeing her look as he strapped his bag down, he said. "You'll ride with me, Firebird. That's why I wore my leathers instead of my armor. Knew it would be better on your wings that way."

The men mounted their horses. Demon reached down and offered his hand to Firebird to lift her up in front of him. "If it's too uncomfortable, let me know and we'll switch so you ride behind me."  
The group headed out, walking the horses as they went through the city. Picking up the pace once they left and were in the forest. Demon hugged Firebird to him as the rode along. The three other men in front with Space holding the lead of the pack horse, which walked beside Demon and Firebird.

They finally crested a small hill and paused. Demon rode up between Starchild and Cat. Below them, a short distance away, was a ferry landing. The boat would take them to their home island.

"Well, shall we do the tradition?" Starchild asked.

Demon's horse snorted and nodded it's head like he understood. The horse was the biggest of the bunch. 

"I guess we have our answer." Cat said with a grin.

Demon leaned forward and told Firebird, "Lean foward and hold on."

With a count of 1, 2, 3, the men kicked their horses into a gallop and the race was on. The pack horse had to follow Space and his horse even if it didn't want to. The horses thundered down the road with the men laughing. Firebird leaned as low as she could. Demon's horse inched out in front and slowly drew away from the others. She looked at Demon, his head about her shoulder level. He had a wicked grin, like he knew he would win. Sure enough, he pulled up first as they hit the dock. 

A dock hand was laughing. "You do this every single time you're here and Demon still wins. Of course, this time he has a pretty lady to impress."

"Well, I already impressed her or she'd be riding with one of them." Demon grinned. "So it's five people and five horses. Can we board or are we early?"

"We don't push off for another hour. So cool off the horses and have some lunch. Then board. You're our first customers this run."

They paid their fare and then got some food from the vendor. The group sat on the dock and ate. It was still a bit early, so Firebird went to see Demon's horse. He was a big thing, black, and strong looking. The horse snorted at her and head butted her. 

"That means he likes you." Demon came up behind her.

"He's a handsome animal. Does he have a name?"

"Thunder."

Firebird reached up and scratched his head. Thunder closed his eyes and snorted again.

It got to time to board the ferry. They secured the horses in stalls and then went out to the deck to find a spot there. The weather was good, so they decided to stay out instead of going in the cabin. Demon lead Firebird a little further away from the others so they had some privacy.

"Umm." Starchild uttered as the other three men sat together. "Wonder if he's falling for her."

Space snorted. "Ah, come on, Star. He's only had her for a day. While Demon can be quick, I don't think he'd fall for any woman that fast, let alone a slave."

"We don't even know if they've been together yet." Cat said.

Starchild gave him the eye. "Oh, yes, they have. I saw bite wounds on her neck yesterday when they came back from the baths and Demon and her both had fresh bites this morning. They've been together."

"Well, I've never know Demon to have any relationship last very long. At least as long as I've known him. So, I guess we'll see." Space said.

Demon sat down and gestured for Firebird to join him. He watched the horizon for a few minutes and then waved toward it. "That's more or less where we're headed. We lived just outside the main city, which is in the middle of the island. So we'll have a bit to go to get home. Should be there just after dark."

"We, master?"

He laughed. "Just you and me. The others live nearby in their own homes." Demon looked at her. "I do have a big house. If you need or want a room of your own, that can be done. But I'd really like you to share my room and bed. If you want."

"Yes, Demon."

"De...wait, you said Demon."

Firebird smiled at him. "Yes, I know it's important to you in this case. So, yes, I'll share your room and bed. I..trust you."

"Really? That fast?"

"Well..." Firebird looked down and the smile vanished from her face. "Mostly. You have been the kindest, most gentle person in my life, besides my parents. It will still take a long while before I am.... completely comfortable. But I will serve you as you want, master."

She looked up at him. He noticed she was trembling and there was some fear in her eyes again. He reached for her hand.

"I swear I will not take you against your will and I will be gentle." Demon turned his gaze to the horizon again and stared until he saw a bit of green.

"There." He turned Firebird around and pulled her back against him. "There...oh, your wings are warm."

Firebird nodded. "Yes, the wind was a bit chilly, so I warmed them up."

"I like it. Anyway, there, on the horizon. See that bit of green? That's home." Demon said.

Firebird had stiffen up when Demon had turned her around and pulled her againgst him. But she relaxed a bit as they talked and he swore he her whisper "Home" when he pointed it out. They sat quietly the rest of the trip, watching the green patch grow closer. Until they could make out the town and then the dock. The group got up to saddle the horses and get ready to disembark 

They led the horses off the ferry and mounted. Demon held his hand for Firebird to mount in front of him. Then he took the lead for the pack horse as he was the last one home. First they rode through the sea town, then along farms before heading into a forest again. But the forest didn't last long as they started to past houses along the road. The number of houses grew until they reached the outskirts of the city and turned off on a wide road. They road a bit further as the sun began to set. First Cat grabbed his bags from the the pack horse and turned off a short road. Then Space, and finally Starchild left to their homes. Thunder kept trying to pick up the pace. He wanted home fast. Demon reined him back just a bit or he'd run to the stable with his riders still on him.

They finally trotted into Demon's court way and Thunder headed for the stable. Demon reined him in just before the door as the stable hand came out to get the horses. 

Hello, boss." He said. "And hello, Demon."

"Hey!" Demon laughed as he swung down from Thunder. And then helped Firebird down.

"I know who my boss is." said the stable hand as he took the reins from Demon. "And we have a guest?"

"No, she's mine and her name is Firebird."

"Yours? What..." The stable hand looked shocked. "You...a..."

"Companion. And you treat her like you would me." Demon sighed. 

Demon took his bag from the pack horse and handed it to Firebird. The he took his armor bag off to carry it into his house. She followed just behind him. As he entered the main room, a couple of the staff greeted him. "Welcome home, Demon. We have a guest? Shall I prepare a room? And I assume you want dinner."

"Yes, dinner would be nice. And, no, Firebird is sleeping with me. She's mine."

"Yours? You mean..."

"Yes, my slave, my companion. I won her from her abusive master. You are to treat her like you treat me. And if you want her to do anything, you ask her, not tell her. And she does have the right to refuse."

"Yes, sir. And dinner will be ready shortly."

Demon lead Firebird across the main room. "I really only use this room when I have parties. This wing is the quest wing." He guestered to the right.

"This wing is mine." He guested to the left. "Has my living room, dinning room, and our bed room." 

"The wing on the other side is the staff's bed rooms and living room. The kitchen is behind the main room between the wings."

Demon lead her to the dinning room as the staff set the table for all the members. Demon made sure she was seated next to him. The staff talked to Demon about any news he needed to know. But as they ate, Firebird did noticed them staring at her. 

Demon sighed. "I'd thought I'd have to work tomorrow. And stop staring at Firebird. Yes, those wounds and scars are from her past master. All of them. And, no, I didn't punish him enough for them. And Starchild will be here tomorrow to work on them again."

"I'm sorry, master." Firebird looked at her food and picked at it rather than eat.

"It's not your fault, Firebird." Demon liftered her chin. "And please, eat. 

"See my family doesn't like or believe in slavery. None of us have ever owned even a temporary slave until, well, now. So, you'll be a surprise to a few people."

"We're very surprised...Firebird. But we will take care of you. And won't treat you like a slave." 

"Thank you." Firebird looked at the staff shyly. "I can do some household chores, my mother saw to that. And I can cook. Nothing fancy, master, but my mother made sure I or any friends wouldn't starve or get sick."

One man spoke up. "Well, we know your name, Firebird, you should know ours. I'm Fisher, Demon's chief of staff."

"I'm Wolf, the cook"

"I'm Bird, because that is all my mother heard when I was born."

"And the stable hand is Rider." 

They finished dinner and the staff cleared away the dishes. Firebird offered to help, but they declined. Actually, they saw Demon shake his head behind her before he lead her off to his room.

"Ummm." Fisher looked after the pair. "You think she'll last as a partner?"

"Don't know. But he does seem interested in her. Anyone want to take bets?" Wolf said.

Fisher smacked him on the arm.

Demon lead them to his room. It was a big room with high ceillings, a large bed, and a small cooling pool to one side. He lead her to the double doors at the back of the room that went out to a balcony.

He took her in his arms as they stood under the sliver a of the moon.

"I think we're both too tired to fly tonight. But tomorrow night, we'll go." Demon stroked a wing. "I guess your wings feel better as you didn't complain on the ride here."

"Yes, master. Whatever master Starchild did is healing them very fast." 

"Demon, please call me Demon, specially here." He kissed her. "In our room."

They went back into the room. Demon closed and locked the balcony doors. Then walked to the bed, taking his vest off and tossing it on a bench. He bent to take off his boots as Firebird took off her top. Which made Demon pause to stare a moment before continuing taking off his boots. Firebird noticed and had a slight smirk on her face as she sat on the bed to take off her boots. She stood to take off her leggings as he took off his cod piece, revealing a nice sized bugle. She walked to him, totally naked while he still had his leather leggings on.

Firebird put her hands on his chest. "What would you like tonight, master Demon?"

He sighed. "Will I ever get you to stop calling me master?"

"Ma..ma.. Demon." Firebird said. "I've spent the past six years saying master to save me from a beating. It will take awhile to break the habit. But.. also, you have earned the title. Because of how you have treated me in such a short time, I will submit to you. I will not contest you, not now, not in a year's time, not ever. By my honor, I give you my life and service. Willingly, completely."

Demon stroked her shoulders. "Really? For just two days?"

"Do you plan to change? Or will be like this for the rest of my life?"

"No, well, maybe toss you over my shoulder, drag you to the bedroom, and toss you on the bed to ravish you within an inch of your life."

Firebird laughed. "I think I'd like that."

"Oh, really?" Demon grinned at her. "Maybe I'll do it right now."

"Well, we're already in the bedroom."

'Ummmm. Can still toss you on the bed and ravish you." Demon swept her up and tossed her on the bed. She landed with a bounce and a giggle.

He growled at her as he took off his leggings and tossed them away. "You are my captive now, and I will do what I want with you."

"Oh, but I am such a sweet, innocent, young girl."

Demon snorted. "Innocent, my ass." He crawled up the bed to between her legs.

"Well, it is a nice ass." 

He growled again and kissed her as he shifted his hips to enter her. They both shivered at the sensation. He opened his wings over them as she reached for his neck. He grabbed her wrists and raised her hands over her head as he kissed her long and hard. As he pulled back, he noticed a bit of fear in her eyes. He released her arms. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Firebird panted a bit. "That's....alright...master." She said in a whisper.

"No, it's not. I won't do it again." Demon raised his chin and offered his throat.

She looked at him for a moment, than raised her arms again to wrap around his neck and pull him down to her. At first, she licked and kissed his neck until he felt her teeth bite down and his blood flow. She licked his neck clean.

"Firebird, what would you like me to do to you?" Demon said as he lowed his chin. "I want to please you."

She looked confused and fearful. "I...I...don't... I want you to touch me, not hit me. I...want you to hold me gently. I want you to tell me want you want so I can give it to you without you taking it by force."

She was shivering. "I want to sleep with your arms around me. And never to sleep alone, but if you want another, I will. I..want you to teach me what pleasure is and what you like. I..."

She ran out of steam then. Demon looked at her, still saw fear in her. She was afraid he'd strike her for saying it. He just kissed her and started to thrust and move his wings in rhythm.  
"This gives me pleasure, specially from you. And this." He kissed along her neck to nibble on her ear. Plus he stroked her arms without holding them this time They lay skin to skin, feeling each other's pleasure. She moaned and arched up against him. He thrust faster, harder as he felt her squeeze him.

Firebird pulled her legs up and wrapped them around him. "Yes! Please, mas...Demon."

Demon moaned against her neck. "I like it when you say my name. I like the feel of you against me. I like being inside of you. You feel so good against me. Do you like me being inside you?"

She moaned low. "Yes, Demon, you feel so good inside me, not like... I love your touch, inside and out."

Demon growled. "Good. Now, no more talk, just feel."

He pulled his wings in and rolled over so she was on top. She shivered, but in a good way this time and opened her wings. Demon slid his hands along her sides to her breasts. Firebird began a slow beat of her wings like he had done. Demon felt an odd electric sensation from her wings and it took him a moment to realized it was from the wounds.

"Don't, if it's painful, Firebird." Demon touched under her wings and ran his hands gently down them.

"It doesn't hurt. Just feels ooooodd." She moaned. "Oh, that feels good."

Demon gringed wickedly and ran his hands down under her wings again, being careful around the wounds. But her breasts soon distracted him and he was licking and sucking on them. She was moaning and panting. He was soon, too. The fire grew inside then and made both roar.

Firebird collapsed on Demon as they panted. After a few minutes, they cooled off in the pool. They climbed back into bed. Demon thought Firebird was asleep when he whispered a promise. "No, Firebird, you will never sleep alone."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon gets his slave and begins to learn about her past.

The next morning. Demon dressed for work before Firebird woke up. He was just finishing as she stretched.

"Good morning, ma...Demon."

He sat on the bed and kissed her. "We'll go shopping for you tomorrow. I'd like to get you some variety in what I peel off you every night."

"Oh, so I only get things you can take off me?

"Damn straight." He kissed her again and left for the day.

She stay in bed for a bit longer and then got dressed to get some breakfast. She went straight to the kitchen to find Wolf looking rather ill at the table.

"Oh, dear, Wolf, are you sick?"

"I'm miserable. I managed to make Demon's breakfast, but even that was too much."

"Okay, then it's time for my mother's kick ass soup. It'll not only cure you, but keep everyone else from getting sick. Do you want to stay in the kitchen or go to your room?"

"Kitchen. It's warmer."

Firebird got Wolf as comfortable as she could and put on water for a pot of tea. Under his direction, she pulled out a large pot and what she needed for the soup. She started chopping the beef into bite sized pieces. When she had enough, they went into the pot with some water to cook. She started onthe vegetables, cutting potatoes and carrots first. She brewed a put of tea for both Wolf and her when the kettle when it whistled.

Wolf asked. "Did you learn this...from that other one?"

Firebird shook her head. "No, he didn't trust me. And he was right. I'd have poisoned him first chance I got. Even ate the same to prove it wasn't poisoned just so he'd eat it. No, my mother taught me to cook."

They chatted for awhile about their mothers and cooking, while Firebird kept an eye on the soup and chopped some more. When the meat was done, she added more water, spices, potatoes, and carrots. After awhile she added some items and some herbs.

Wolf sniffed the air. "I swear I'm feeling better from just smelling that."

Firebird laughed. "Yep, that's my mother's soup. By the way, how spicey to you like your food?"

"Most of us are medium, but Demon loves it spicy."

"Okay, I'll pull some aside for Demon and me to make extra spicy. There should be enough for lunch today, and dinner. And for lunch for you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Firebird."

"You're welcome. And while it will be good for lunch, it will be better by dinner time."

They talked and had more tea. It was almost lunch before the other staff members came in.

Fisher asked. "Okay, Wolf, what's for lunch today, and what smells so good?"

"Firebird's soup."

He looked at her. "You made this?"

"Don't look so surprised. Wolf was sick, so I had to step in. And it will keep all of you healthy." Firebird checked the soup and deemed it worthy of lunch.

She dished out the soup as the men got Wolf to the table. The men eyed the soup a bit until they took a spoonful. Wolf, who had been smelling it all day, didn't hesitate, he dove right in.

"Oh, this is wonderful, Firebird!"

"Thank you, Wolf. It's good now, but it will better by dinner."

Fisher said. "How can this better? It's amazing, Firebird. Demon will love....well, mostly. It's not spicy enough for him."

"Don't worry. I'm putting some aside to spice up for him and me. You'll get the regular soup."

They finished lunch and headed out. But some of them came back with some excuse to just smell the kitchen. Late in the afternoon, Starchild stopped by to check on Wolf. And he had to follow the smell to the kitchen.

"Oh, that smells heavenly, Firebird. What's in it?" Starchild asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, just the usual. It's how you combine it that does it. You're welcome to stay for dinner."

Starchild looked sad. "I can't, I have plans. I have...plans."

"Well, I can make a batch next week and invite you. I can make this several ways. What do you prefer, beef, chicken, pork?"

"Yes, please."

Firebird laughed. Starchild left and met Demon at the door as he was coming home.

"Are you ogling my naked slave again?"

Starchild laughed. "No, Wolf was sick and I checked on him. Firebird is cooking today."

"She cooks?"

"What do you think smells so good."

Demon sniffed the air and headed to the kitchen as Starchild left. Firebird was at the stove, having labeled out into a smaller pot the soup she was making spicy and making sure it was hot enough. Demon came up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"What smells so good? And where is Wolf? He wouldn't like you messing with his food."

She snorted. "I made this. Wolf's sick and he needs some of my mother's kick ass soup."

"You made this?"

Firebird glared at him. "Insult the cook and you go hungry. Or get the bland stuff the staff gets. It will be ready in about 2 hours. Go find something to do."

Demon pumped his codpiece into her backside. "I know someONE I'd like to do for two hours."

She looked at him again. "Go. Away. It will be ready in about two hours, I'll call you. Besides, you promised we'd go flying tonight."

"Oh, right. But call me soon. I'll be just outside, sniffing the air."

Firebird busied herself with the finishing touches. Put a loaf of bread in the oven to bake. Checked the soup to make sure it was fine and the second batch to make it was spicey. Very 20 minutes, Demon would stick his head in with "Is it ready?" The last two times she thought she saw the staff behind him. Just to annoy them, she went out and set the table. Then brought out the fresh baked bread and butter. Finally she called for them to come ladle out their soup. She filled Demon's and her bowls from the spicy pot and they headed into the dinning room. Surprisingly, the staff was already at the table and almost inhaling their soup.

"Manners." Demon growled.

Fisher looked up. "When it's this good, you don't insult the cook by waiting."

Demon took a spoonful, looked at it, sniffed it, and then put it him mouth. Firebird watched him. His eyes widen, then closed, with a loud "Ummmmm....Wolf you maybe be out of a job."

"Wolf, you still have your job because I am not making this every night."

Silence mostly settled at the table as they ate. Until they finished. "Is there more?"

"Yes, just save some for Wolf's lunch tomorrow. Or I'll over spice the next batch."

They filled the bowls. Demon filled his and Firebird took only about half a bowl. When Demon saw there was some left. he said. "Good, mine."

Firebird glared at him. "Hey, suppose I wanted that?"

"Too late, I claimed it."

They finished their dinner and refused Firebird's help with cleanup as she had been cooking all day. Demon led her off to their bedroom.

After they were out of earshot, Fisher said. "You know he's taking her flying tonight."

The other men sighed. "Earplugs."

Demon lead her to their room and locked the door when they were inside. He pulled her into his arms for a long kiss.

"I've been waiting for this since our first night. I've never flown with a winged woman before. Just unwinged and not many at that. So you'll be my first."

Firebird was surprised. "What is going to happen..ma....Demon?"

"I'll wrap my arms around you and your wings at first. So you just feel me and the flight. Then we'll rise back up and I'll free your wings. That won't bother you, will it?"

Firebird shook her head. "No, I'll feel you and your arms are warm, strong, and alive. So, do you want me to undress you?"

"No, you undress for me and I'll undress for you."

Firebird backed up and sat on the bed to take off her boots. Smiling, she stood up and undid her top at the waist and then reached up to her neck to unfasten it. As she tossed her top to one side, Demon just stared, almost drooling. She wiggled her hips as she pulled down her leggings and tossed them aside. She was now fully naked in front of him.

"Your turn."

Demon took off his vest and then boots. His belt and his codpiece, finally his leggings. He walked to her and ran his hands down her sides before kissing her. The look he gave after the kiss sent shivers through her. The desire in them. He took her hand and lead her out to the balcony and lifted her to the railing. He surprised her by going to his knees and teasing her fur with his tongue for awhile. When she moaned, he stood up, entered her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wrap your legs around my hips and your arms around my neck and hold on."

He stepped back from the railing, rocking his hips a bit. She felt his thighs tense and his wings snap out and they rose to the sky.

Firebird felt his wings as they flew, the strenght in them. And the echo in the movement of their hips. She moaned and he kissed her to capture it. He moaned, too. They felt each other's pleasure as they rose in the sky until they got to were the air was cold. He leaned back to glide a moment, then a wing dipped and he turned back on top, his wings pumping slowly. He pulled back to look into her eyes. They were both panting. He dipped a wing again and they began to spiral downward.

When they got close to the ground, Demon again beat his wings to rise higher. This time, he paused and moved his arms to under her wings, along her sides.

"Open your wings, Firebird, and fly with me." He whispered to her.

She slowly, cautiously, opened her wings so they were pararal to his. He moved his back so she could move hers forward, and then the other way. Slowly at first. There was an odd electric sensation from her wings.

"Is that your wounds? Does it hurt?"

"No..oo. It feels odd, but it doesn't hurt." Firebird answered.

"Good, then let's fly."

They dove down and then back up, spiraling, and circling, rising and falling. Each other's pasion taking them higher and higher. The little orgasms coming one after another. A swooping dive and they felt the fire begin to spread. Demon aimed them for the heights again, going higher than before as the fire explosed. He roared his pleasure to the night sky, and it eched in the forest below. Firebird shivered and moaned, pulling her wings in. They dove until Demon snapped his wings out to swoop and land on the balcony, close to the railing.

He rested Firebird there, barely able to hold himself up. They held on to each other and shivered, panted, and came down.

Demon finally managed. "That...that was the most incredible flight I have ever had. You gave me such pleasure."

Firebird just stuttered "I...I.. I"

He chuckled. "I know how you feel." He stroked her sides, then put his hand on her cheek to kiss her deeply.

His thighs finally stopped shaking for him to pull back and exit her, reluctanly. He lifted her carefully from the railing and they walked slowly to the bed.

"We will do that again. Not soon, but we will."

"Yes, master."

"What..." Demon began, but Firebird put her hand on his lips.

"You have earned the title, Master. Even if I was a free woman, I'd say that. You gave me your pleasure and mine. I hope I gave you all of mine. I will try to do that forever."

He kissed her. "Then I'll accept that title from you. But I still want you to call me Demon."'

"I'll try, Master Demon."

They settled into each other's arms and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, they had the usual breakfast with the staff. Demon mentioned he was taking Firebird shopping to get some more clothes and boots.

"So is there anything we need here?"

Fisher said. "Yes, some better earplugs."

"Oh, yeah, last night. Alright, they're on the list. You'll need them in future." Demon said.

Firebird first looked confused and then embarrassed. She blushed the deepest shade of red and buried her head in her hands. "Oh...OH, OH!"

Demon looked at her. "You should be proud you did that to me."

"Demon has never roared that loud before. The old earplugs were not good enough." Fisher said.

She whimpered and tried to get up from the table. Demon grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"Finish your breakfast so we can go shopping."

Firebird, her head still in her hands, said. "No, I'm going to find a deep, dark hole and hide in it."

"No, I need your body so it can be measured and your clothes and boots made for you. So, eat."

They finished breakfast and Demon led Firebird out to the stables to get their horses. Demon had Thunder as usual and Rider saddled another for her. They headed down the road to the city. As they passed the road to Starchild's place, he joined them.

Starcild said. "You owe me a good night's sleep. My earplugs weren't enough."

They heard a whimper from Firebird.

"Yeah, she was exceptional last night. Have to get better ones for the staff, too. She was the....Firebird?" Demon said.

The two men finally noticed she was not between them. They looked back to see she had dropped her reins, which made her horse stop. She was sitting on the horse with her head in her hands.

Thunder turned without his master's orders to go back and nudge the other horse forward. Demon grabbed a rein to lead Firebird to town.

Starchild said. "You embarrassed her? Firebird, you did an amazing thing."

She took her hands from her face. "You're no help." And tried to get her rein back from Demon.

"Come on, we'll find a way to get back at him. Make Demon buy you the most expensive things in the stores." Starchild said.

Demon grinned and said. "Oh, yeah! Furs, the softest leathers, finest silks, diamonds, and gold chains. Oh, no! Just diamonds and gold chains."

Firebird sighed. "I'm running away from home. I'll find a deep, very dark, hole and will not come out in public again."

They rode into the city, the men mostly behaving, and headed for the stables to leave the horses. Demon asked Starchild if he wanted to meet for lunch.

"Yes, I'm meeting with Cat and Space, too. You know the usual place."

Demon led Firebird to his tailor's first.

"Demon, long time, no see. Need a new outfit?"

"Well, yes, but today it's for this lady here. She needs several things. Hopefully you have one she can wear now."

"Oh, yes. A black one that would be perfect for your lady. For the rest, we'll take your measurements and go through the book. The vest might need a tuck or two."

The tailor got her the style book and pulled out the black outfit. Firebird went over the book and picked out two outfits, one black and one red. Demon poked around at some of the stuff on the wall and wound up in the accessories section.

"Oh, what is this? I think I like it. You should get one, Firebird."

Firebird looked over and was horrified. It was straps, nothing but straps.

"No."

"Oh, that goes with an undergarment."

"I'd take it as is. I like it." Demon leered at it.

"No. Not even if you got one." Firebird grabbed the black outfit and went into the back with a female tailor to try on the outfit.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Demon told the tailor. "Okay, two of these strap things, one for her and one for me, black with silver studs."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a joke. But make them last. Oh, and this." Demon flipped to the back of the style book where there was fancy evening outfits. He pointed to a dark red outfit- dark leggings with a beaded, v shaped skirt and top with a deep v that showed cleavage.

'The only thing is she has a bad scar." Demon said. "But she would look lovely in that outfit. Oh, I need it before the Soveriegn's gala."

"Well, the jeweler next door was inspired by the outfit and is working on a collar that would work. And the boots in the drawing were designed by your boot maker. Just give him this card and he'll know what to make."'

"Good, because she needs boots, too."

Firebird came out for the back in her new black outfit. Demon smiled at her. "You look beautiful. I think black looks good on you."

She just smiled shyly. They waited while her old outfit was wrapped up, Demon finished the bill, and they left for the boot maker.

She found a black pair of boots to wear right away and Demon ordered her a second pair of black, two of red, and a pair to match the evening outfit (without her knowledge of course). Firebird wore the black boots out and Demon had them trash her old boots.

They strolled the market place and Demon took her into a lingerie shop. He was almost kicked out before they saw he was with a woman. Firebird picked out some panties. But every time she turned back to the counter where was another pair or two of barely there panties. Until she finally turned back and two pairs flew to the counter. Firebird just glared at him.

"Hey, they just jumped on there!"'

Firebird sighed. "I can see why you aren't allowed in here alone. I guess I'll take all of those. Don't know when I'll wear some of them."

"Maybe I want to wear them." Demon said.

The look on Firebird's face said it all. The women behind the counter just giggled.

"I give up! He's impossible. I swear, next time, I'll come by myself."

They left the shop with their purchases. As it was too close to lunch, they just window shopped for awhile until they went by a chocolate shop. Firebird stopped and looked in with longing.

Demon looked at her. "You never had chocolate?"

"Only once, when my mother took my brother and me to visit some relatives. Remember, we lived near a volcano. Chocolate would have melted before it got in the door."

"Then that will change now." Dem grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop.

He proceeded to order at least two of almost everything. At least what he liked. The only thing Firebird could remember from her childhood was chocolate covered cherries, so there was a half pound of those. They left with over three pounds of chocolate.

Demon saw Starchild, Cat, and Space across the square, heading to their favorite place. So they headed across to meet up with them. As they got closer, Firebird heard a whistle.

"What an elegant lady!" Starchild said. "Oh, Firebird! I though you were in red. Now, you are so elegant in black."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Don't make time with my woman." Demon growled.

"I'm just being polite. Shall we go to lunch, m'lady?" Starchild tucked her hand in his arm.

Demon growled as they headed to the restaurant. They had a table at "their" restaurant that was their usual table, but it was a four seater. But the waiters quickly added a chair and a place setting for Firebird.

After ordering, Firebird stayed quiet hoping a certain topic would not come up. But one man remembered.

"Oh, yeah, you owe us better earplugs." Cat said. "I heard you last night and I'm the furthest away."

"Oh, not again!" Firebird had her head buried in her hands.

Demon managed to gently get his hand under her chin and left her head. "You should be proud. I've never been so loud or felt such pleasure."

Firebird blushed . "But it's none of their business."

Demon moved her hands away and kissed her lightly. "No, it's ours. But I will always roar my pleasure to the heavens."

She just hung her head and picked at her food when it arrived. She kept quiet while the men talked. After lunch, they went to a pharmacy and went down the aisle with the earplugs. When they asked an employee for help and started demonstrating the noise level by roaring in the store, specially when Demon did, Firebird gave up and went down another aisle to shop for herself.

"So, what do you think is the loudest roar, Firebird? Firebird?" Demon asked.

The employee said. "I think she headed over that way to shop. I think you all embarrassed her. She was bright red."

Just then, Firebird weaved between the men. She handed Demon a bottle. "Here, I need this. I'm going to go wait outside for you lunatics. Master."

The men watched her retreat down the aisle and aim for the door.

Starchild said. "I think you're in trouble."

Space replied. "I think we're all in trouble."

Firebird found a bench and sat down to wait. She just sat with her head down until a stay man decided to try to talk to her.

"I see you have been to the lingerie store. They have lovely items."

She looked up at him. "I'm waiting for my master."

"Yeah, creep, leave my woman alone." Demon came up behind him with a snarl on his face. The man took off with a "sorry".

Demon sat next to her as the other men made their goodbyes. After they left, he took her hand and asked. "Is there anything else you want to shop for?"

"I can't think of anything right now. I'm tired and would like to go home." She replied.

They headed for the stables to get their horses. As they rode out of the city, Firebird just sat on her horse with her head down, silently, and just behind Demon. It wasn't until they turned down the road to Demon's home that he had Thunder turn around and rode up next to Firebird, facing in the opposite direction.

"Firebird, did we really upset you that much?"

"Yes, master. But it is your right." She replied, her head still down.

Demon reached over and lifted her chin. The look on her face made him sad. "No, and it's not right. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry."

He kissed her long and gently. "Now, let''s go home. I'll have Wolf make a pot of tea and you can pick some chocolates and rest a bit."

He and Thunder turned around and they headed off. Firebird still rode with her head down, but at least she rode next to him. They got home and Demon took care of the packages, giving his staff their new earplugs. Bird took Firebird's old outfit and her new lingere to wash. Wolf brought her tea out and she got her chocolates. The staff all noticed the look on her face, but didn't say anything to her.

Fisher asked Demon. "Did you do something wrong?"

Demon said. "Yeah, so did the rest of the guys. I think I need a special apology."

"Good thing I made her a special dinner tonight. Hope it's good enough to cheer her up." Wolf said.

Demon talked to Fisher about some of the packages coming, which ones Firebird could receive right away and the ones he wanted to surprise her with. He went out to ask her something to find her asleep on the sofa. She had managed to drink most of her tea and all but one piece of her chocolate. So Demon popped the last chocolate in his mouth and carried her into their bedroom to sleep. He took off her boots and left her dozing.

Just before dinner, Demon went in and sat down on the bed next to Firebird. He watched her doze for a moment before leaning down and kissing her awake. "Wake up. It's dinner. And Wolf said he made something special for you. I don't know what it is because he chased me out of the kitchen."

Firebird blinked a couple of times, then sat up. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, master."

"Demon. And that's alright. You were tired."

She got her boots back on and followed Demon out to the dinning room. The table was already set. Most of the men had their usual dinner beef, vegetables, some sort of potato. But she and Wolf had a large, breaded, flat thing.

Firebird sat down and asked. "What is this?"

"It's a flat fish. Well, I think this one is called flounder." Wolf said. "I managed to get some, so I made it for you and me. Seeing as these men know nothing about fish. How can they live on a island and not know or like fish?"

She shrugged, then took up her fork. She noticed some lemons and a little pot of a white sause by her and Wolf's plates. "How do I eat this?"

Wolf smiled to see her at least curious. "Well, there are several ways, depending on what you like. So try them all. First, try a plain piece."

Firebird cut several pieces and popped one into her mouth. "Umm, like that."

"Now, try a piece with some lemon squeezed on it."

Demon got curious and speared one of the plain pieces to check out. "Not much to it. How can it fill you up?" He bit down on it. "Not bad."

Firebird looked at him in distress. "Hey, that's my food! You have your own."

"I'm just trying it." He went for another piece.

"NO!" She grabbed her plate away.

Demon and the other men were surprised at the venom in her voice. She was shaking. When she noticed what she had said and done, she tried to get up from the table. Both Demon and Wolf grabbed her arms.

"No, Firebird. Don't go. I made that dinner for you." Wolf said, worry on his face.

"I'l sorry, Firebird. Sometimes I'm just a jackass."

She sat back down. She burried her head in her hands. Finally, she was together enough to say. "I'm sorry, master. I...wasn't fed much by that bastard. That meal you sent up to me the day you got me was the first food I had in five days. And it was more food than I had in three weeks. You have fed me more in the past few days than he did in most of the six years he had me. I eat until my stomach hurts because I don't know when I'll get my next meal."

Wolf reached over and gently pulled one hand away from her face. "Firebird, as long as I'm the cook here and as long as you are here, if you are hungry, come see me and I'll feed you. Always."

Demon took her other hand. "I would have told him that if he hadn't said it. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I forget you have been with me only a few days. And you have six years to wipe out. If I do something stupid again, whack me one. Or have one of the guys do it. Or have Thunder dump me on my ass. That horse can do that good sometimes."

She had a faint smile. "That horse seems smarter than some people."

Firebird picked up her fork and went back to eating, slowly. Wolf continued showing her the different ways- with lemon, with the sauce, with both the lemon and the sauce. She couldn't decide which she liked best, so kept trying them all. But her hands still shook the whole time.

Finally, they finished their dinner. Wolf waved her off helping collect the plates. He said he'd make Demon bring hers in. So she left the dinning room.

Demon stared down the hallway to his wing. "I do forget she's only been here less than a week. She can be surprised and happy with some of the things. Then I do something I shouldn't the fear is back in her eyes."

Fisher said. "We'll all work on it. Maybe even manage to get some stories out of her, good stories. But I have a feeling the good only started with you."

Demon left the men to their work. When he got to the room, Firebird wasn't on the bed. She was kneeling on the floor, naked, waiting for him.

"No, Firebird, no. Never kneel for anyone. Specially in this house." Demon helped her up. He looked her up and down. "Nice, but I was hoping you'd model some of your new lingerie for me."

"If you wish, master."

Demon went to the dresser he had Bird put her clean clothes in. He cocked his head as he pulled open a drawer and fished out two pair of panties. "I do wish, but I am also asking. If you don't want to, you can refuse."

The look on her face showed she was having trouble wrapping her brain around the fact she could say no.

Demon went over to her. "I'd really like you to model this pair for me tonight."

It was a red triangle of fabric with cords and dangled from his finger.

"I'll model this pair for you." He held up the all lace red pair. A wide band of lace for around the hips and a triangle of lace.

Firebird looked at it as she took hers from his finger. "You'll stretch it out."

"Oh, yeah." Demon stuck out his tongue and leered. "You'll love it."

Firebird sighed and turned her back to put on the panties. She slightly spread her wings so he couldn't see. She wrapped her wings around her and turned back to him. He was just pulling up his panties, with his clothes just in piles on the floor. His, ah, "package" was straining the lace.

"Do you love your present?" He thrust his hips with a leer and his tongue rolling.

Firebird just sighed.

He came over to her and took her into his arms. "Now, how about I see my present."

"I don't know. You've been mean to me all day." She kept her wings around her.

"I know. I've been a bad, bad boy. How can I make it up to you, mistress?" He kneeled in front of her.

Her eyes went wide and she was speechless.

Demon took one wing gently in his hand and pushed it back and around. "Please?"

She looked at him and stayed silent. He took her other wing and pushed it gently back and around.

"What a beautiful sight." He ran his hands along her sides and to her back. He slid his hands down to cup her cheeks as he rose up to kiss her.

As he broke the kiss and stood up, he asked. "Would you like some chocolate?"

"Oh, yes, please."

Demon, after taking off his panties, brought the box over to the bed. He picked one piece and offered it to Firebird. Just before she bit it, he licked it. She gave him the eye, but still took the candy from his hand with her mouth. The next piece he picked was long and he offered it to her by biting half of it and holding it in his lips. She took it, her lips just brushing his. The next piece was smaller, but it was till offered and took the same way, a chocolate kiss.

Demon looked at the box to make his next choice and got a wicked smile. He picked one of the chocolate covered cherries. Only he popped it in his mouth and crushed it. He then dribbled the cordial over her nipple, to lick and suck it clean. He repeated it on her other nipple.

Firebird had the same wicked smile. She picked another chocolate covered cherry and crushed it in her mouth, kneeling before him. She dribbled the cordial over the head of his erect cock. Then licked the head and chased the juice down his cock. Demon shivered and moaned.

Firebird stood up when she had licked him clean. "My, but we are sticky."

"We'll just have to take a bath." Demon led her to the pool and knelt to take off her panties. Her scars that ran over her hips and thighs caught his eye. He kissed some of them, specially those that ran to her fur.

He stood, then they went into the water. Demon took a wash cloth and bathed Firebird's breasts all over.

"But you didn't get anything here."

"Just being through." He leered. He handed her the cloth when he was done.

She took it, and washed him, as thoroughly as he was with her.

They left the pool, and with a flash of fire, both were dry. As she tried to go past him, Demon scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He took the chocolates away and came back to the bed. He stopped a moment, looking at her and came up with an idea.

"Firebird, would it bother you if I straddled your back and held your wings, gently? I promise you I'll be giving you pleasure."

She looked at him, curiously. "No, ma.. Demon."

"Good, then lay on your stomach and relax your wings a bit." Demon climbed on top of her and gathered her hair to one side. He leaned down and gently kissed her neck to the top of her wings.  
He pulled back just a little and then his tongue came out and licked her spine at the top of her wings. Firebird gasped as he began to work slowly down her back. His hands gently rested on her wings, which shook with pleasure. His tongue curled and licked. He drew it down her spine and then back up, only to lick back down.

Firebird moaned and gasped as he teased her. He finally got to the bottom and kissed her spine. She gasped again and shivered. Demon got off her and turned her around to rest on her back.

She looked up at him, panting. "Shall I do that to you now, Demon?"

"No, tomorrow we'll do each other. Tonight, I have to make up for the day. It was suppose to be special." Demon kissed her. "So, tonight, I please you."

Demon kissed her again, and then kissed her down her body, taking a little extra time on her breasts. He continued kissing down her body, with licks added. He took his time when he got to her fur, savoring the spicy taste and scent of her. His hands ran over her hips and thighs. Finally, he licked her slit, teasing her clit and slipping his tongue inside of her. Firebird gasped and moaned. As he sucked and licked, she arched up as he took her higher with his tongue. He felt her pleasure through his hands until he could stand it no longer. With a growl, he crawled up her body again. He rubbed and grinded against her before he entered her.

Firebird shivered and moaned. She lifted her chin and presented her throat to him. Demon licked, then bit her, drawing blood. He licked it up chasing a tiny trickle down her neck and almost to her breast. He presented his throat to her and he could feel her shiver. She kissed and then bit him gently. He growled and she bit harder to draw blood. He moaned as she tasted his blood and felt it echo back at him. He kissed her to taste both their blood on their lips.

They lay together until she finally squeezed him. He grinned at her as he began to move his hips, slowly at first, then faster. He raised his wings and with a slow beat, added that sensation to their pleasure.

Firebird smiled wickedly and moved her hand to under his wings and stroked his sensetive spots. He growl/moan at her with a leer and kissed her deeply, with his tongue.

They felt the little orgasms start as they thrust, stroked and touched. Until the fire began to grow. Demon thrust harder and faster until they rose to the edge and he took her throat again, growling into it as the fire exploded.

He pulled back and then licked her blood from her neck. They were panting and shivering, stroking each other, savoring the pleasure. They both felt the heat from each other, but still rested a bit more before pulling back and heading for the pool to cool down.

Demon pulled her into his arms in the pool and kissed her again. "Was that enough, Firebird?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Demon. I guess you can be....a little mean to me if you make up like that."

"No, I'll try not to be mean. But I will always make up for it." He kissed her once more and they left the pool, dried off, and went to bed.


	3. Part 3

The next few days were fairly quiet. Demon and the staff were actually well behaved. But Firebird could swear they were watching her. She started to cook with Wolf, at least take lessons. Which of course made the men ask if she was making her soup that night. So she gave up, let Starchild, Space, and Cat know that soup night was in 3 days and started to make sure they had enough supplies.

Soup day, Firebird got up before Demon and was getting ready to start cooking. Demon faked sleep and watched her dress. 

"Hey, where you off to so early?"

Firebird came over to him and kissed him on the nose. "The kitchen. It's soup night and I've got a big pot of soup to cook. The are guests coming."

Demon growled a little. "And who is inviting these people to my house?"

"I did and they are your friends. Besides, Starchild has been working so hard to heal me."

"Well, he does get perks." Demon growled again and sat up.

Firebird looked confused. "Perks?"

"He gets to ogle my woman naked." Demon grabbed her and dragged her down to kiss her.

Firebird, when he released her, whacked him with a pillow and rolled her eyes.

'Excuse me, I have work to do." 

She marched out of the room and headed to the kitchen. She found Wolf already there and had made breakfast for both of them. 

"I figured I'd take my first soup lesson and help you make bread, biscuits, and dessert." Wolf said. "And we can't work on an empty stomach."

They are and then Firebird started chopping. She cut up a few pounds of beef and when she felt she had enough, asked Wolf for a big pot.

"How big?" Wolf asked, eyeing the amount of meat she had cut up.

"Well, big enough for 9 people for dinner. And we'll probably have people poking around for lunch, so..."

"Then, here. And this one should do for the spicy stuff." Wolf put two pots on the stove.

She laughed, but deemed the big pot enough. She put on the heat on and tossed in the meat to shizzle for a bit before she added some water and spices. She began cutting up the vegetables as Wolf started the bread, biscuits, and dessert.

Firebird would check the soup every so often, add a bit of this and that. Checked the meat and chopped and added more. About an hour before lunch, she pulled the soup for the spicy pot out and added more water and meat to the big pot. 

She hear sniffing from behind and arms come around her. "Ummm,, nothing sexier than good food smells and a woman cooking."

Firebird gave Demon a look. "So all that lingerie is no good."

"No, that's still good along with sexy clothes. But I'm a man. All we think about is food and sex." Demon leered at her.

She laughed. "Alright, well, this food will be ready in a hour."

"You don't want to fool around for a hour?"

She turned him around and pushed him toward the door. "Go, annoy someone else for a hour while Wolf and I finish lunch. Join the others who are slacking off and hanging around just to smell the soup."

Wolf and Firebird finished up lunch. They set the table in the kitchen and ladled out of the soup. Wolf gave her a wink.

"Watch this. LUN...." Wolf called.

He didn't even get to finish the word before the men, Demon in the lead, came in the kitchen through both doors. Firebird giggled. The men tucked into the soup right away. 

Wolf looked puzzled. "This tastes different from before."

Firebird nodded "I don't know what it is with this, but I can use everything the same, same meat, same spices, same vegetables, and it's differrent every time."

The men finished their lunch and did try for more. Firebird shooed them off with "IIt's for dinner."

Demon tried. "But there is so much soup in there."

Firebird sighed. "Because it's to feed nine people, eight of them men. Go wait for the quests."

She chased the men out, except for Wolf, and they continued on with dinner. She ladled the soup into the small pot to spice up and kept checking it. After a few hours, they heard their quests arrive. They chatted for bit and then started invading the kitchen to check out the smells.

Starchild sniffed as he entered. "See, I told you."

"Oh, an, you were right." Cat breathed deep.

Space just breathed it in.  
"Out, it's almost ready." Firebird said.

Wolf and Firebird began teasing the men. First, they set the table. Then brought out the bread and biscuits. Wolf stacked the soup bowls on the side bar. 

Wolf said. "Have we teased them enough? They're drooling."

Firebird laughed. "I think it's time."

Wolf got the big pot and Firebird the spicy and they went out to the dinning room. They put the pots on the side bar and were almost run over by the others. Wolf served them. But Demon grabbed a bowl and went over to Firebird with a pleading look. She just gave him a look and filled his bowl and hers.

Demon raised a glass. "To good friends, good food, and good cooks."

They clicked glasses, sipped to the toast, and then started on dinner. All was heard was a lot of "Ummm"s and them telling Firebird it was excellent. They went through two bowls each and finished it all. Demon actually looked sad when Firebird took a full second bowl, leaving the pot empty. He then inhaled his bowl and whimpered as she slowly ate her second bowl She would just give him looks and take another spoonful. Until she couldn't stand it and gave him the last of the soup she had, about a quarter of the bowl. Demon almost licked the bowl clean.

Wolf and she brought the bowls and empty pots into the kitchen and Wolf brought out his cake. He cut the first slice a little bigger than the others and gave it to Firebird.

The cake was light and tasty, just the perfect dessert to the dinner. Demon finished his before she did and tried the whimper again. Firebird looked at him and growled. The other men, who had been fighting laughing out loud, lost it. Firebird just finished her cake.

When they were done with dessert, they brought the plates into the kitchen. Wolf set Fisher and Bird to washing the dishes with a certain amount of glee. After all, he and Firebird had cooked all day. Rider had already done out to get their guests' horses ready for them. But he was going to be recruited when he got back.

Demon and Firebird walked their guests to the door. The men talked for a moment before Demon remembered to say, "Oh, yeah, earplugs tonight."

Firebird's eyes went wide and she tried to get away from Demon. He just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "You should say good night to our guests."

Starchild saw her look and took one of her hands into his and kissed it. "It was a wonderful dinner, m'lady. I hope we do it again."

Firebird, bright red, just said. "Thank you, master Starchild."

Demon stopped at the kitchen. "Do you need either of us?"

Wolf said. "No, we got it under control. And we heard what you told the others. Just remember we'll be up for a bit more."

Firebird whimpered and tried to get away from Demon. He just held on. "Alright, see you in the morning."

Demon led Firebird to their room and followed her in. He locked the door behind him as she went to sit on the bed. He turned around to see her sitting with her head down, still blushing. He knelt in front of her.

"Firebird."

"Do you have to do that every time?"

Demon kissed her gently. "Well, I should warn them."

"Do you have to do with me present?"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it when you're around." He kissed her again. "Do you forgive me?"

She stayed silent. He lifted her chin and give a sad look to her. He kissed her again, deeply. His hands stroked her neck, shoulders, arms. He moved them to her waist and behind to unfasten her top. Then he moved to undo the neck fastening. He tossed her top away. Firebird was shivering and breathing faster. He undid her boots and took them off. But left her leggings on.

Demon stood and began to strip for her. He took his boots off, his vest, and his leggings. He walked over to her, helped her stand up and knelt to peal her leggings off. He tossed them over his shoulder and kissed her fur. He licked and teased her until she gasped and moaned. 

He stood up and led her to the balcony and lifted her to the railing. He rubbed his cock against her fur as he nipped her lips, stroked her neck, and down her body to her hips. He finally entered her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck.

"Do you wish to fly with me tonight?"

Firebird looked at him a moment. "Despite everything, yes, Demon."

He stepped back from the railing, his wings snapped out, and his thighs tensed. Then they leaped skyward. Firebird felt the rhythm of his wings and hips and they gave her shivers. He swooped down and back up, spiraled, and tumbled down. They danced in the dark sky. Their hearts and breaths became rapid. The little orgasms came faster and faster. Firebird offered her throat to him and he bit, drawing blood, as they rose once more. The fire grew as they rose until it exploded and Demon roared again, the forest echoing with his cry. Firebird gasped, blood ran down her neck and Demon licked it up as they fell. Until his wings snapped out again and they swooped to the balcony, landing by the railing. Demon and Firebird rested by the railing, panting, Demon licking her neck and breasts. 

Firebird giggled. "There is no more blood, Demon."

He looked at her. "Just making sure." 

She put her hand on the side of his face and turned his head up. She caught him with his tongue hanging out. She laughed and kissed his tongue. He growled a bit and licked her lips and then slipped his tongue in for a kiss.

They finally calmed down enough and Demon withdrew from Firebird, lifted her from the railing and they went to bed. Sleep came quickly.

The next few weeks finally fell into a routine. Firebird cooked with Wolf more often. Demon even invited his friends over for dinner a few times. The one drawback was Firebird started have the shakes. Not quite full fledged seizures and she was able to control them. So she was able to hide them from Demon and she thought Starchild. But she wasn't sure.

Then one day Demon came home with a surprise for her. He came in with a garment bag and a boot box. 

"Firebird, would you help me with this and follow me?" Demon handed her the boot box and carried the garment bag to their room.

She put the boot box on the bed and Demon told her to open it. Inside was a rather fancy pair of dark red boots. 

"Oh, beautiful, Demon! But I don't have anything to wear with them." 

Firebird heard him opening the garment bag. "Oh, yes, you do."

She turned around and saw the most beautiful outfit she had ever seen.

"OH, my."

It was deep red, the leggings had a beaded skirt attached that fell to what she thought was her ankles. The top was attached to the sides of the leggings with a deep drape. 

Demon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I think you will be incredible in this."

"What...what...what... I don't have any reason to wear something like this."

"Yes, you do. Next month is the Sovereign's gala and I'm taking you."

"The SOVEREIGN'S ..." Firebird;s hand went to her mouth.

"Did I break your brain?" Demon laughed and turned her around. "Would you like to try it n to make sure it fits?"

She just nodded. Demon helped her, sort of, changing into the new outfit. It fit like a glove. And it was perfect for her. Demon loved how she looked it in. But he noticed that her eyes, as she looked in the mirror, went to her scars, not the outfit.

"There is another piece that still being made." Demon said. "And the morning of, I have booked a spa day for you. You'll get a massage, your hair done. All that girly stuff."

Firebird began to take off the outfit and boots. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you really sure you want to take me, master?"

She was naked as she hung up the outfit and put away the boots. Demon enjoyed the view. 

"Yes, very sure, Firebird. You are the only woman I want on my arm."

She dressed for dinner. Firebird had a thoughtful look on her face for the rest of the night.

The next day, Starchild was over to work on her wings and to try once again to heal the stones scar. Firebird led him back to Demon's bedroom. 

"Master Starchild, can you really get rid of my other scars? All the little ones?" She asked.

He was surprised. "Yes, matter of fact, I could get rid of all of them today. It's tiring but it can be done. What brought this on?"

Firebird sighed. "Demon bought or had made for me an outfit. He's taking me to the Sovereign's gala next month."

She opened the closet and showed him the outfit. 

"Oh, that is incredible. You will look amazing in it, Firebird."

She looked sad. "The outfit is beautiful, but the scars are not."

"Ah. So do you want to work on that today instead of the big stuff?"

"Yes, please." 

"Alright, get undressed and we'll go to work."

He pulled out a jar of scar cream and set it aside. He turned back to her as she stood naked.

"Front or back, master?"

"Front first." Starchild's hands began to glow with a purple light. He moved closer and picked a scar to start on.

A few hours later, Firebird dressed again and then took Starchild to the kitchen to make them both a snack.

Starchild was leaving as Demon came home. "You still here?"

"It was a tiring and long session." Starchild replied. Then he grabbed Demon's arm. "And take a good look at Firebird tonight. She did something for you."

Wolf called them to dinner then. Demon really didn't pay much attention to what Starchild had said until he noticed the other men were almost staring at Firebird. There was something different about her. Something missing. Firebird just looked tired and ate her dinner without any gusto, but like she was very hungry. 

They finished dinner and Wolf asked her if she wanted more. 

"No, I'm just tired."

Demon followed her to their bedroom. She went to the bed and began to undress. Demon took off his vest and belt, then stopped. He went over to her and stopped her from taking off her top. He ran his hands over her arms first. Then finished removing her top. He ran his hand over her sides and breasts.

"Stand up, please."

She did and he knelt and took off her leggings. He ran his hands over her hips. They were just as smooth as the rest of her body.

He looked up at her. "You had Starchild take away your scars."

She looked at him. "Yes, master. They didn't go with the outfit you got me. The wing ones can hide and there isn't much Master Starchild can do about this one." She touched the stone scar.

He stood up and pulled her close. "You didn't have to do that. You are as beautiful to me with your scars as you are without."

"At least now people won't look at me and think you did them to me, master."

"That didn't matter to me. And it is still Demon."

He held her for awhile and then let her go. "Now, I have too many clothes on and you have none at all. I need to catch up."

He undressed quickly, with his eyes on her. Her head was down, shy again. He went to her again once naked and took her into his arms. 

"You really did that for me?"

"Yes, Demon, to be worthy of you."

He didn't know what to say at first. He leaned down and kissed her. "Oh, gods! Firebird, you are always worthy. I don't know if I am worthy of you."

He lifted her up and put her in bed. He climbed in next to her and pulled her close. "I don't know what I can do to be worthy of you."

"Master Demon, you are always worthy. From the moment you put your hand down to help me up, to that beautiful outfit."

He rolled them over so she was on her back. "Then you will wear that beautiful outfit, I will dress in my best formals, and we'll go to the Sovereighn's and dance the night away. And all those people will wonder who the beautiful woman in my arms is."

He kissed her and slipped his tongue in. He ran his hands over her as he entered her. His hips and hers started to thrust and rock. He nuzzled her neck before pushing her chin up, or trying. She fought him with a giggle until he licked her neck and she offered her throat with a moan. Demon licked up her blood and offered his throat to her. She licked and teased until she bit and savored his blood. One bite on her neck still bled and Demon licked it up. They kissed, tasting each other's blood. The fire rose slowly until it exploded and they shivered.

Demon rolled over on his back, keeping her with him, his arms around her. She shifted to get comfortable and snuggled into his arms. They drifted to sleep.

The next few weeks were good. Friends over, flying, and annoying the neighbors, etc. Firebird enjoyed the peace. Until about a week before the Sovereign's gala. A "guest" tried to crash Demon's home, as usual.

Bird has been out shopping and came home toward dinner time. He was breathing heavy when he got in with his purchases. 

"Demon, you know who is heading this way. That's why I rushed."

"Oh, not again! I thought she was angry enough last time to not come back." Demon said, swearing.

"You know she can't pass up a free stay or you." Fisher said. "I'll make up one of the quest rooms."

"Who is this?" Firebird asked. 

"No one you have to worry about, Firebird. I'll take care of her."

Outside, they heard a carriage draw up. "OOOh, Demon, your favorite guest is back!"

An older woman sweep into the house. 

"Cherva, what are you doing here?" Demon growled. "I thought you weren't coming back here."

"Oh, you know I can't stay mad at my favorite man." She said. Then she noticed Firebird. "And who is this bit of fluff? She's not the one from last time."

"Her name is Firebird and she is my companion. And I am not kicking her out of my bed for you. I'll put you up in a guest room for the night. But I suggest you get a room at an inn tomorrow." Demon said.

"And what can she give you that I can't?" Cherva sniffed.

"Pleasure." 

Demon's staff was fighting laughter. Firebird just stayed quiet. Wolf came out and announced dinner. Saw Cherva, mummbled something and went to set another place. At the far end of the table.  
Cherva still tried to tell her driver to put her luggage in Demon's room, but he directed him to the quest room (and told him to come back tomorrow to pick her up). She was also very upset during dinner. She had tried to sit by Demon, first she was blocked by Fisher, next by Firebird. Demon made a show of flirting openly with Firebird. She caught on quick and played along.

After dinner, they cleaned up. Demon made sure she went to her room, not his. She got ready for him, thinking he'd get bored with his "fluff" and come to her. She lay on the bed naked. After a couple of hours and no sign of Demon, she put a robe on and went looking.

She sneaked up to Demon's room and could hear their voices. She tried to hear actually what they said, but had no luck until she heard Demon saying something about going to kitchen to get them both some drinks. He walked out wearing only leggings.

She backed away and around the corner, then followed him to the kitchen. She heard Demon and Fisher talking.

"How's our "guest" taking her room?" Fisher asked.

"Not well, I guess. At least she hasn't tried to barge in my room. Firebird is dealing with it well." Demon said, mixing away. He pulled a bottle of something deep in closet.

Fisher looked at it. "Say, isn't that..."

"Shhh. It helps heal people. Figured it can't hurt Firebird."

"Yeah, might help make her pregnant, too."

"Quiet! And don't you dare tell her, either."

Demon picked up the two tankards and, humming, headed out of the kitchen into the dark hallway.

Cherva stepped out of the darkness. "Well, I guess I accept your apology drink."

Demon stopped and snorted. "They are not for you."

"Aw, are you sure you don't miss this." Cherva opened her robe.

"Not even the best I've seen and Firebird is better."

The look on Cherva's face said she was not happy. "That bit of fluff? I bet I'm better in bed."

"Nope, you are not. She is amazing, specially flying."

Cherva noticed something. "Not according to this." 

She grabbed the bugle in his leggings. Demon's eyes went wide and he snarled. "That is not yours. It's hers and I'm going to go give it to her."

He backed up and went off to his room.

Cherva stormed off to her room. The next day she was gone early.

In the meantime, Demon went back to his room and gave Firebird her special drink. "Here you go, this should cool you off. Oh, and I was just molested in my own home."

"What!?"

"Yeah, Cherva was laying in wait and grabbed me. Wasn't happy when I told her it wasn't hers, but yours." Demon grinned.

He drained his tankard. "Now, finish your drink and I'll give it to you." 

He growled and crawled up her body, his tongue wagging, with a wicked grin. She giggled and used her tankard as a shield until he got close enough to see it was empty. He took it and tossed it away. Then pounced on her. Laughter rang from the room, setting Cherva off. Then it grew quiet, save for moans and gasps. Until sometime later Demon roared. Which Cherva had never heard before.

The next morning with the guest gone, they relaxed. Until the day of the gala. Demon got Firebird ready early and they headed to the spa in the city. Demon dropped her off and went to take of his business. Firebird got the whole nine yards. Massage, a soak, and her hair done. It was trimmed and twisted up and pinned by hair picks. She even got some addisional glamor for her eye marks.

When Demon picked her up, he was just amazed. "Oh, wow. I didn't have a goddess this morning."

Firebird blushed a bit. Then they left for home to rest. Firebird dozed off on the sofa so she wouldn't smear her makeup. 

Hours later, Starchild, his date Willow, and Space and Cat with their ladies, showed up to head out together.

"Are you ready, Demon?" Space asked. 

"Almost. Waiting on Firebird." Demon answered.

"I'm ready, Demon." She walked into the room.

Demon smiled at her. "Oh, wow. My goddess."

She blushed. She brushed her scar. "Save for this."

Demon picked up a box from the table and opened it. "That is what this is for."

Inside was a gold collar with beads hanging down. They matched the beads on her top and skirt. "It should just go over your scar."

He took the collar from the box and put the box away. He gently put the collar around her neck and turned her to look in a mirror. "There, perfect."

The collar just covered her scar with enough cleavage left to please Demon.

"Now, are we ready? Where's Starchild and Willow?"

Cat said. "Outside. I don't think Willow was happy with something."

They walked out to find Starchild and Willow in a full argument.

Starchild said. "I do not dictate who my friend takes to the gala. Plus I like Firebird, she should come."

Willow almost exploded. "I DON'T CARE. I WILL NOT WALK IN THERE WITH A SLAVE."

Starchild slapped her. "Then you don't walk in with me."

Starchild turned away from her as she sputtered and blustered.

The look on Firebird's face hurt all the men. "I'll...stay home if I am a problem, master."

Starchild took her hand and kissed it. "You are not the problem, m'lady. She is. I'm sorry I brought her. Besides, how could we keep such a goddess from a special night."

Demon nodded at his friend. "Shall we go?" 

All, save for Willow, climbed into the carriage and headed out. Willow was left to walk to the palace if she wanted.

The carriage went slowly, there was a lot of traffic headed to the palace. Which gave the men time to cheer Firebird up. Cat's and Space's ladies took Firebird's side. Saying they had always thought Willow was a snob, but didn't want to tell Starchild. 

Starchilld said. "That's alright, there will be lots of ladies to dance with."

Firebird looked at Demon. "Do you mind if I dance with Starchild, too?"

Demon looked at Starchild and for a moment the other man thought he might snarl. "No, he did stand up for you. And that is good enough for me. Just remember, you are coming home with me."

Firebird looked at Starchild with a "ummmm" and Demon growled low. "Alright, Demon."

The crowd was rather large and it took awhile for their carriage to reach the palace. The men exited and helped their ladies down. Demon offered her his arm. She looked at Demon and he nodded and she offered her free arm to Starchild. So she went in on the arms of two men.

They didn't notice Cherva off to one side. She hesitated when she saw Demon enter with Firebird. About then, Willow showed up. The carriage traffic was so slow, she walked faster. As she walked up, she noticed Cherva off to one side and went to her. 

"Hey, aren't you usually with Demon?"  
"Yes, I have been. But he's got the bit of fluff tonight." Cherva said, sourly.

Willow grinned. "You don't know? She's a slave. He's been bedding her since he brought her home about three months ago."

Cherva's eyes went wide. "No, I didn't know. A slave? To the Sovereign's gala. Ummm. Wonder what we can do with that. Care to go in with me?"

Willow grinned and they went in.

Demon snagged three glasses of sparkling cider for him, Firebird, and Starchild. Then he swept her up to a dance. When they were done, he left for a moment to get her something. Firebird heard a voice from her past. She frowned and tried to find the person it belong to but Demon came back and took her to met the Sovereign

"Ah, Demon. Long time, no see. And who is this lovely lady with you."

"Her name is Firebird."

"Firebird? I knew a Firebird. Are your parents Cutter and Magma?" The Sovereign asked.

"Yes, Sovereign."

"Does that mean they are here? And alive?"

Firebird shook her head. "Sadly, no. They were killed by the...."

"Sovereign, she shouldn't be here!!! Demon brought her under false intentions. She's a slave." Willow spoke up. 

Demon and Firebird turn to see Willow and Cherva, smirking, next to her. Demon growled at them.

Firebird said. "If you had allowed me to finish. Sovereign, my parents and my brother were killed by the man who kidnapped me into slavery. He was looking for the stones you wanted my father to work on."

The Sovereign looked shocked. "It wasn't Demon, was it?"

"No, Demon rescued me from him. I was with that bastard for nearly six years of abuse and rape. He banded my wings from the first and put suppression stones on me."

The Sovereign gestured to see her wings. Firebird turned around and opened her wings. The Sovereign gasped and gently touched her wings by the bolt holes. 

"Those are bad." The Sovereign said.

"And Starchild has worked on both them and the stone scar."

"How bad is that?"

Firebird turned back and took off the collar. The Sovereign gasped.

"I can send my doctors and healers to take a look. If that is alright."

Starchild said. "Any help for Firebird is appreciated, 

"You aren't going to toss them our?" Willow asked.

The Sovereign looked at them. "Now, why would I do that?"

"She...she's a slave!"

"So? Actually, while both of you have a social rank lower than Demon's, she has a social rank higher than his. That's right, his slave has a higher rank then he does."

"Sovereign, there is one more thing. The one who kidnapped me was only a minion. His master was there one night. I pretended I was asleep, so I didn't see him. But I heard him. I will remember that voice always. And he is here tonight."

Suddenly there was movement behind Firebird and an arm came around her neck. And another arm came around her left side with a dagger in it. She heard people gasp and pull away. Demon snarled and moved forward a step.

The voice Firebird knew so well said. "Hey, stay back or I'll kill her. She's mine anyway. She was my minion's and comes to me on his death."

He started to move backwards, trying to drag her. Firebird simply looked at Demon without any stress.

"Master, may I?" she said. Demon nodded, not really sure what she'd do.

Her hands were clamped on his arm around her neck like she was going to try to pull it away. She grinned at him.

"Hey, jackass. You forgot one thing."

"What?"

"I'm a fire controller."

"So?"

"And I don't have the suppressor stones on."

"So?"

Firebird smiled and began to pull the fire up. From her feet up her legs, to their waist, getting darker. Up their torsos, even redder. His eyes grew wide and he both tried to push her away and scream at the same time. The dagger went flying. But Firebird held on to his arm around her neck until she snapped forward, tossing him away. She let go at the right moment and he went flying, landing the floor and slid near Demon. Who stepped forward and stomped his dragon boot on him. Firebird pulled the fire from him. He had burn holes in his clothes and not a hair left on his head.

Firebird walked over to Demon and their prisoner. 

Demon spoke "Well, he was the one who ordered your family's deaths."

Firebird looked at Demon. "Yes, but you got the one who actually did it. For which I am always grateful. He is really the Sovereign's prisoner. He was going to use the stones to attack her and her people. Sovereign, what do you want to do with him?"

The Sovereign gestured for some guards. "Take him to the dungeon. And get him a healer. I'll decide tomorrow."

"Yes, Sovereign."

"And there was another problem before we were interrupted. Ah, yes, you two." The Sovereign looked at Cherva and Wilow. "As I was saying, you two are a lower social rank than Demon and Firebird."

"I AM NOT...."

"Yes, you are. Just because your cousin got a rise in rank doesn't mean your whole family has. Now, you two are banned permanently from the palace and any event. Take them out."

"Yes, Sovereign."

"Now, shall we get back to the party?"

The music started again and people moved to the dance floor.

The Sovereign came over to Demon and Firebird.

"Sovereign, I'm sorry for the disruption."

"Oh, don't be. Most exciting party in a long time and will be gossip forever. And I doubt anyone will mess with you, Firebird. And you have both done me a very big favor. I owe you. What can I do for you? Firebird, do you want your freedom?"

Firebird looked up at Demon. His look said he didn't want that, not at all. But if she did, he wouldn't influence her. "No, Sovereign. I wouldn't take it. Not tonight, not a year from now, not ever. I will stay with Demon for my life."

Demon draped an arm around her. "And I will protect her, forever."

"What do you want to do now? Dance? Eat? "

"Well, I'd like to fly home." Demon said. 

Firebird looked like she wanted to smack him.

'But I know Firebird wants to dance and celebrate. And wear that wonderful outfit. May I have this dance, m'lady?"

Demon and Firebird danced away. Starchild and Demon even got Firebird to dance with them both on one song, with her changing partners with almost every turn. They danced for a few hours more, until they were all tired. So Demon gathered their friends, and Starchild's new lady Nova., and they headed home. As they left, they heard all sorts of odd bits of gossip about the night. Specially about the palace being fire. Newly arriving people seemed disappointed it wasn't. They climbed aboard the carriage and roded out.

Laughing, Space said. "So, Firebird, you burned the palace down in anger?"

"I did not! I only slightly toasted one jackass. Now, if I had burned the palace down, you'd see it for miles."

They laughed. 

Firebird sighed. "I guess I'll be the gossip for awhile."

Demon kissed her hand. "And I promise to bring home all the wild nonsense I hear."

They dropped of the others, one pair at a time, at their homes. Until it was just Demon and Firebird. He pulled her into a long kiss as they traveled home. 

Demon pulled back. "You were magnificent tonight."

Firebird blush and didn't know what to say. They pulled up at the house and Demon helped her down. Demon twirled her around and almost danced her into the house to find all the staff up and waiting on them.

Demon growled. "What are you still doing up?"

Fisher said. "We heard some of the gossip. The food delivery was late because of the palace traffic."

"We heard you burned down the palace."

"And kicked Cherva's and Willow's asses."

"We had to hear it from you!"

"Oh, dear gods."

Demon said. "Well, it wasn't quite like that but....." He told them to whole story. Firebird wandered off and got a cup of tea and came back to the end of the fight. Only this time she was not only roasting him, she tossed him up and dropped kicked him to Demon.

"I most certainly did not!"

Demon grinned. "Hey what good is gossip if you can't embellish it. Specially when you know the truth."

Firebird sighed, drained her cup, and thunk it down on the table. "I'm going to bed. If you want to know the truth, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Demon smirked. "Oh, that's my call. Good night, gentlemen."

He followed Firebird to their room. Once in their room, he grabbed her hand, spun her around, pulled her in for a kiss and a deep dip. 

"You were incredible, amazing, beautiful...I don't know what else to say." Demon smiled at her. "What do you think of your night?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It was one of the most memorable nights of my life."

"One? What else is there?"

"Our first flight, our second flight, the night you won me...."

"Oh, well, I can see them." Demon said. "Shall we get ready for bed?"

She took off her collar and put it to one side. Then her boots and finally her outfit, Demon undressed watching her. She went to wash off her eye glamour and take down her hair. Demon stopped her.

"No, I'd like one night with my goddess, please."

They climbed into the bed. Demon knelt on the bed, and pulled her into his lap. He grabbed her hips and lifted her to enter her. He kissed her as they started to rock their hips. Firebird ran her hands down his chest to his sides and then to his back, sliding slowly to the underside of his wings. He moaned into the kiss and his hands slipped around her to find her wings' underside. He slid his hands down slowly, gently, and tried to avoid the wounds on her wings. Both their wings shivered as they moaned. 

Firebird tossed her head back and Demon went for throat with a growl. Their hips were moving faster as the sensation from their wings made the fire rise faster. This time, Demon roared to her throat and Firebird growled loudly her pleasure as they shivered down.

They panted slowly down and then went to the pool to cool off. Demon walked out behind her and wrapped his arms around from behind. But he aimed for her breasts. Firebird grinned up at him and flashed fire up to dry them off.

In spite of what the two women tried to do and what the man almost did, they were too full of what a magnificent evening it had been as they drifted off to sleep of dancing.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon and Firebird have their child. And Firebird's seizures from the red stones shows up.

The next couple of days were mostly quiet. Save for the gossip of the gala filtering in. It was getting wilder. Didn't help that Demon was adding to it. Firebird just groaned. 

"That's it. I'm never going into town again. I'll stay here. Not doing it."

Until one day just before lunch, there was a clattering of carriage wheels out from a certain woman's voice calling out. But not for Demon, for Firebird. So Demon, Firebird, and staff went out to see what was up with Cherva. 

She was yelling for Firebird at the top of her lungs until she was out of the house.

"Hey, hey, did you know that he, that Demon, was trying to get you pregnant!!!?"

Firebird gasped, her right hand grabbed her chest, and with a shocked looked, turned to Demon.

"Oh! Is that why we have sex every night???"

Demon fought laughter. The staff lost it. They were laughing too hard to stand up straight.

Firebird turned back to the other woman. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know that."

Cherva yelled in frustration and got back in her carriage. And told the laughing driver to go.

Firebird shook her head at the laughing men and went back into the house, followed by a grinning Demon. The rest of them managed to straighten up enough to walk back into the house. Wolf sniffed the air and yelled "Lunch!" and disappeared into the kitchen. Fortunately, the food was fine, so the rest of them followed him for lunch.

They sat at the table, some of them talking. Firebird had a thoughtful look, but she said nothing until there was a pause in the conversation.

"Demon, I know that woman meant more than us having sex very night." Firebird said.

Some of the men snorted. Fisher just gave Demon a "Told you so" look.

Demon, munching away, just said. "Oh? What do you mean?"

Firebird kept eating. "I saw a jar in the trash a bit back. I read the label."

Demon froze as she looked at him.

"That is a nice try. But I think it would be better if you made an appointment with a doctor for me to be checked out. I've had a few things happen to me, that I don't want to talk about, that might make it hard for me to have a child."

Demon put his hand on hers. "I keep forgetting that."

"Would you be mad?"

"Not at you. But I would be sad." Demon said.

Firebird looked at the other men. They all had worried looks.

"Hey, just remember you might wind up on diaper duty."

Bird shrugged. "I've got younger brothers and sisters. Been there."

Wolf said. "I was lucky to be the youngest."

Rider laughed. "Hey, I deal with horses all day. A baby is no problem"

They finished lunch. As Demon and Firebird were leaving the kitchen, he said. "We'll jjust have to keep trying every night."

The other men snickered and Firebird whacked him.

A few days later, Demon came home from the city with a package. He dropped it on the sofa next to Firebird.

"What's this?"

"A surprise. Open it." Demon said with a leer.

Firebird gave him a look. "What...has me worried."

"Open it." Demon's grin got bigger.

Firebird opened it and pulled out.... the strap outfit. Black with silver studs.

"Oh, NO." She just stared at it with her jaw dropped.

"Oh, hey, is that our new staff uniform?" Bird asked with a grin.

"NO." Firebird replied in horror.

"Aw, come on. You haven't seen what else is in there." Demon said.

"I'm not sure I want to look." Firebird replied, but reached in a pulled out...a larger version of the first.

She stared at it for a bit. "NO."

"Hey, you don't know. It might spark something." Demon rocked his hips toward her.

Firebird stuffed the large version of the straps and then the smaller version back in the package, got up off the sofa, then shoved the package at Demon. "Like you need help."

She then stalked off to the kitchen, yelling. "Wolf! Do you need help with dinner?"

"Always, when it's you, m'lady." 

When Firebird and Wolf brought out dinner, she didn't see the package. So she had no idea what Demon did with it. After dinner, she helped Wolf clean up while Demon disappeared into the bed room.  
Firebird went to the bed room, expecting the usual- Demon, naked, on the bed waiting for her. Except no Demon, just her strap outfit laying there.

And Demon walking out to the middle of the room, modeling his version.

"Well? Tell me I'm sexy."

It covered very little. The chest strap did cover his nipples. The shoulder straps came over and down, holding the chest strap and waist strap. The lower straps held a pouch that just barely held his erection. Flexing and turning, he turned all the way around and lifted his wings to show off his ass with strap... or where it went. Firebird's one thought "How could that be comfortable?"

He turned back around and, leering, asking. "Well? How about you put on yours so I can see how sexy you are?"

Firebird just stared at him. She was speechless. She couldn't figure out what she thought. Finally managed to squeek out a "no".

"But I want to see how sexy you are."

"You can't tell that by me just naked?"

"But clothes accent things so well."

"What clothes?"

"Please?" He drew her close and teased her lips with his tongue, then kissed her. 

She reluctantly put her hands on his sides and then stroked his skin. She shivered. When he broke the kiss, she moaned and he knew he'd won. With a growl, she moved to the bed and began to strip. He helped her to put it on and fasten it. Before she could turn around, he pulled her close and pumped his hips into her. He ran his hands over her breasts and hips. Then turned her around.

Her chest strap was a ittle too tight and squeezed her breasts. The bit of fabric barely covered her fur. Demon growled low at her before he turned her around again. She was a bit embarassed, but still lifted her wings to show off her ass. She had to admit the strap wasn't that uncomfortable.

They began to touch each other, stroking each bit of exposed skin. Demon lifted her and put her on the bed on her back and began at her neck and worked down. When he got to her hips, he worked down one leg, back and then down and up the other. Then, with a wicked look, he turned her over and began to lick her spine. His hands first stroked her hips and waist. As he moved higher, she felt him smiled against her spine. He then moved his hands to her sides and slid them under her wings to stroak the sensitive spots there.

Firebird tried to arch backward as she moaned, her hands grabbing the sheet and almost pulling them from the bed. He worked his way up her back, making her moan and growl. When he finally reached the top, she lay panting for a moment, then turned on her back under him. With a growl, she turned him onto his back, with her on top.

She did the same thing. Worked and stroked down his body, touching every inch of skin she could. He moaned, growled, and shivered under her. She got down to his hips and did one wicked thing before turning his over. She stroked his pouch. He trust his hips up at the touch.

Once on his stomach, she again repeated what he did. Her tongue on his spine, her hands under his wings. He growled and shivered. Once, when she was close to the top, he tried to buck her off. But she held on and teased him all the way. Once at the top, she unfasten his straps.

She moved off of him and he turned around on his back. He reached and pulled off the outfit from her before taking his off. He pulled her down on her back and he entered her. As they began to trust their hips, Demon bit her throat, drawing blood to savor. He offered his throat next. She drew his blood and then they savored it on their lips. They were so aroused, the fire didn't take long to explode.  
Afterward. cooling off in the pool, Demon held her close as they drifted and kissed. 

"Well?"

Firebird shyly admited. "Alright, the straps weren't bad."

Demon kissed her again. "I know, in your past, encouraging sex was not a safe thing. But it's not just sex here. It's safe, and it's passion. It's pleasure. And I will always want to please you, because you please me."

They dried off and went to bed. And for the first time in a long while, Firebird slept without a nightmare.

It took Demon some time to get a doctor's appointment for the two of them. He was one of the best and rather busy. Finally, he came home one night, and as they getting the table set, said. "Oh Fisher, set a reminder for next month. Firebird and I have a doctor's appointment."

Firebird looked at him. "So we really are trying for this?"

Demon just nodded.

The days went by at a normal pace. But each of them got more nervous as the date of the appointment got closer. Wolf worked to make them healthy meals that might help. Finally, the day dawned. They had gotten a note to not eat breakfast in case of any test. They left a bit early and rode in. Stabled Thunder and Firebird's horse and walked to the doctor's office. They were ushered into the adult half of the office, with other couples and pregnant women. They sat nervously, holding hands, until they were called into the office. Firebird noticed the reaction of the other people when they heard their names. And the whispers started.

The doctor waved them in. "Demon and, ah, Firebird. This is your first visit?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I just have a few questions before we do the exams. I take it you are both healthy."

"Yes, doctor." Demon said.

"Alright, now. How many times a week do you have sex? Once, twice, three times?"

Demon and Firebird looked at each other. Demon answered. "Every night."

The doctor looked up at them. "Excuse me, did you say every night?"

Firebird laughed. "Yes, doctor. Every night."

"Willingly?"

Firebird laughed again. "Yes, very willingly."

"Ummm. I can see one problem. Demon, you really need to rest your body. Not everyone has sex that often."

"Shame for them." Demon growled.

"Doctor, there is another issue. My last owner was abusive." Firebird said. "I'd rather not talk about it in detail, but if you ask, I'll answer."

The nurse brought them back to separate rooms. They undressed and put on the wonderful backless gowns.

The doctor did his exam and was happy to tell Firebird he saw no physical reason she couldn't get pregnant.

Demon met up with Firebird in the doctor's office after his exam. He was not a happy camper.

"They took a... sperm sample." He growled.

"OOo, ouch." 

The doctor came in. "Demon, I would like you and Firebird to refrain from sex for three days and to come back in the office on the fourth day. Firebird, you don't have to come back."

"What!???" Demon snarled.

"Three days, Demon. It could improve the quality of your sperm."

Demon got up and stomped out of the office. Firebird followed. He stopped just outside the building.

"Three days!!!"

"Demon, we can do this. It's not just you having no sex. If you really want a child, we can do this. It's just three days. And I bet you ache right now. So tonight is night one."

Demon sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "You're right, we can do this."

"Do you want me to sleep in another room tonight?"

"No! No, I want you next me."

"I can wear something."

"Not if you don't want to. I'll...figure it out."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good. I know a good take-away spot we can get something to eat. I got there when I'm shopping. Then we'll go home."

They ate, got the horses, and headed home. As they headed down the road to their home, Demon sighed heavily.

"We can do this, Demon."

"Yeah, but it's going to be hard."

Firebird snorted. "Very hard."

Demon tried to surpress a chuckle. "Stop that."

"You know who is going to have a field day with this."

"I'll make them clean out the stalls."

"Won't bother Rider, he's use to it. Oh, and before or after Wolf fixes dinner?"

"Oh, yeah."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Actually, the staff was more shocked at first. The day passed slowly to dinner. Dinner was mostly quiet and things went peacefully. But every so often, Demon would brush Firebird, her hands or body, and he'd shiver.After dinner, he followed her to the bed room. When they got there, he turned his back on her as he undressed. But he kept his leggings on.

"Demon, really, I can go to another room if it's too much."

He turned around and found her naked, under a sheet on the far side of the bed.

"No! I want to know you're here. I hate sleeping alone. You don't have to be that far away."

He climbed into the bed and turned his back to her. He felt her curl up next to him, close to his wings. He reached back, found her hand, and pulled her arm over his side.

Firebird kissed his wing. "I hope we can sleep."

"As long as your here, I can. I feel your desire, too."

They quieted, but it did take a long while before they slept.

The next day Demon went to the city to work. Firebird helped Wolf to cook lunch and dinner. Demon came home just before dinner. As he waited for the table to be set, he watch Firebird move about. When the table was ready, Demon again would brush her hand if he could. The other men tried to distract them with news and gossip. Some of it still about Firebird at the Sovereign's gala.

They headed for bed after dinner and after Firebird helped clean up. It at least kept her busy. Demon kept his leggings on again and this time Firebird kept her top and leggings on. She curled up against his back, her head on his shoulder. He pulled her arm around him again. And it still took them a long time to fall asleep.

The third day, Demon had no work in the city, so he busied himself around the house or took Thunder for a ride. Firebird helped cook or laundry with Bird. But every so often their paths would cross and they would stop. Standing so close and looking at each other until they almost touched. They would turn and go about what they had been doing.

The fourth day, Demon was up and out early. Before anyone else was up. They all justed waited on the news.

Finally, about mid-morning, they heard the clatter of hooves at the stables. Within minutes, Demon was in the house. Firebird was in the room as he stomped in. He spotted her and with a low growl, went for her. Before she could say a thing, he had tossed her over his shoulder and was headed for the bed room.

"DEMON!! Put me down!" She yelled.

"No."

"Put me down! I can walk!"

"Not fast enough."

As they disappeared down the hall, Firebird still protesting, Fisher, Bird, and Wolf stared after them.

"Well, must be good news." Bird said.

A door slammed shut and was followed for a yelp. They heard muffled voices and then a loud "DEMON!" A few minutes later, that was followed by a rather loud moan.

Demon slammed the door to the room shut and tossed Firebird on the bed.

"Get naked."

"Alright, alright. Don't need to be that fast about it. I'm wanting, too."

Demon growled low and was mostly undressed. Firebird had simply moved to the edge of the bed to take off her boots. She then unfastened the lower clasp of her top when Demon, totally naked, reached over and pulled it off her, tearing the neck clasp.

'DEMON! I liked that top."

Growling, he grabbed the sides of her leggings and pulled them off. He then moved her legs so they were on the bed. He then crawled up her body, between her legs, to get on top of her. After a couple of thrusts, he entered her slowly, making her moan loudly and arch up against him.

They just lay like that, shivering, while they kissed. Demon began to thrust and grind and she echoed him. He broke the kiss and began to nibble her neck and work to her throat. She lifted her chin and he bit, drawing blood, and licking it up.

After three days of nothing, it didn't take long for the fire to grow and explode. But it was a long, slow explosion this time. Making them burn and shiver.

Afterwards, cooling in the pool, Demon told her. "Apparently, I'm healthy, everything is fine. And every night seems to be normal for me."

Firebird snorted. "I could have told him that."

"Smart ass." Demon grinned at her. "We'll just have to wait, give it time."

They dressed, Firebird put on a new top, and went to lunch. Demon told the staff the news and that they would just have to wait. And that Firebird would go in once a month to be checked and to see if she caught. Demon hoped that today would be the day.

Unfortunately, the next month was a no. So was the next month, and the month after that and the month after that. 

Finally, almost a year after Demon had taken her from her former master, she had an afternoon appointment. He rode in with her and then went to take care of some things. He headed home, expecting Firebird to be home before him. But she wasn't.

"Uh, I wonder what is taking so long. I hope everything is alright." Demon said.

Wolf was putting the finishing touches on dinner as Fisher and Bird helped set the table. Rider heard someone ride up and went out to take the horse in.

Rider came in with Firebird, help her carry a few bags of produce.

"You're late. What happened?" Demon asked as he took a bag from her to put on the table.

"The doctor wanted to talk to me about my diet and suggested some things that might help." Firebird said. "So I went shopping before heading home."

She pulled a few things from a bigger bag. Including one smallish bag of fruit. Wolf looked at it with a courious look and pulled one from the bag. He looked surprised and then very happy.

"Really? Really?" He asked.

FIrebird smiled and nodded.

"What? What? What's going on?" Demon asked.

Wolf looked at him. "This is a ginger apple. It not only makes a good dessert, but it helps with morning sickness."

"Yeah, so?"

Firebird smiled up at Demon. 'It means I'm pregnant."

Demon looked stunned, surprised, and overjoyed all in one look. He grabbed her, kissed her, and then picked her up and twirled her around. "YES! YES! YES!"

The men all laughed and congratulated them. 

"Are you sure you would be doing that, Demon?" Bird said.

"Oh, yeah." Demon put Firebird down and let go of her."

She laughed. "I am not that fragile yet. I won't start showing for another 5 or so months. You wouldn't have to worry until about the 11 month. And none of you will want to be near me the last month."

That night, when they were in their room, Demon stripped slowly for her, with a bit of a bump and grind. She did the same for him. She took only her leggings off, leaving his favorite pair of panties on, the red with the cords. Demon growled low at the sight. He walked to her and took her in his arms. He ran his hands over her as they kissed. He then lifted her and put her on the bed. Before he climbed in with her, he bent and kissed her belly. He climbed in and on top of her, kneeling between her legs. He kissed her belly again and then kissed up her body to her breasts, stroaking her from her hips to her breats. His hands, mouth, and tongue teased her breasts until she moaned. Then he kissed up to her throat and bit as he entered her.

They thrust slowly and gently, taking pleasure from touch. They moaned and shivered, the fire rising slowly, until fire burned and they moaned into their kiss.

Demon went about telling everyone he knew he was going to be a father. Within a week, he had invited Starchild, Space, and Cat to a party at his house for the occasion. Even the Sovereign sent them congratulations and a big basket of ginger apples.

He also went a bit nuts on picking out the room to be the nursery. And the furniture for it. Firebird had to keep reminding it would be a year before they had to worry about that. But in the mean time, he had to worry about her. Her hormones would go wild and so would she.

Demon took her to his tailor to get some maturity closes. The tailor told him to come back when she was showing so he could measure her for them.

Each night, their passion grew. They still flew. But Demon did talk to the doctor about what was safe until how far along in the pregnancy. Fortunately for Firebird, Demon listened. Her hormones were driving her crazy by late in the second month.

Demon was convinced she was having a boy, even though it was too early to tell. Then there ware the name suggestions.

"What about Spawn?"

"NO! I am not named my child that." Firebird said.

"But it suits. Demon's Spawn."

"No."

"Devil?"

"No."

"Gremlin?"

"No. Come on, Demon, try a normal name."

"My name is Demon and that is normal." He said with a grin  
.  
"Sort of, but you aren't normal." Firebird said with a grin.

"Hey!

"He, or she, needs a name that won't get him or her beat up or picked on by teachers." Firebird explained. "What about Storm?"

"Ummm. I like it. Storm it is."

Demon did at least take Firebird with him shopping for baby clothes. Because his choices were things like little leather outfits and studded boots. Nothing practical, at least for the first few years. But Firebird did let him get one leather outfit for the baby. To look like his father.

He wanted to get her something, too. He went to the jewelers. But he found any necklace would fall right on her scar, unless it was a collar. And he wasn't sure how she'd feel about that. Rings didn't seem to suit her, specially since he found she wasn't much for flashy gems. So he waited until he went shopping with her.

The months went by, one by one. Six months came and she started to show. Demon loved her little belly. And the doctor confirmed it was a boy. Seven, eight, and nine months came. Her belly got bigger and her hormones drove her crazy. Demon both loved it and worried. They didn't fly as much because he was worried about dropping her. Firebird just warned him that after the baby's birth, she was going to fly him and not care if he roared. 

The tenth month came and she got big. Demon took her to his tailor with glee to get the maturity outfits. For the first time in her life, Firebird got to wear gowns. Simply because leggings were just not practical for a pregnant woman. So, no more flying until after the birth. Demon got her several gowns in different designs. 

Demon and Rider set up a carriage to take her to the doctor's when it came time. Even did a couple of trial runs with Thunder. Starchild was requited just in case, for the wild ride.

The twelewth month came and she was right about her mood swings and cravings. But the men tried to keep up. Wolf almost always had what she wanted ready. It got to be the third week of the month and her water broke.

Firebird came waddling in the living room, growling and almost doubled over. "Demon! My water broke!"

"Where? I'll clean it up." Bird said.

"No, my water broke! I'm in labor!" Firebird said.

"What!?" The men said.

"It's time. Get Rider."

Demon paniced. "Where's the bag? The carriage?"

He headed out the door with the bag, only to return and sweep up Firebird in his arms. "Need you, too."

Demon carried her out to the carriage. Rider was almost finished hooking up Thunder and the horse was restless, ready to take off. Demon got Firebird on the carriage and Rider climbed up on the driver's seat. They were off to Starchild's to pick him up.

Demon ran into Starchild's house with "It's time! It's time!"

"What time? Oh, OH!" 

And the men were out into the carriage with Thunder chopping at the bit. Firebird's contractions were coming faster. Starchild used his power to try to ease her pain. 

They made to the doctor's office and Demon, carrying Firebird, went running into the office. The front desk nurse, recognizing a panicking new father, directed them to the birthing rooms. 

The doctor came in to check her. Demon was pacing back and forth.

"Well, doctor? Where's the baby?" Demon said.

"I'd say you are a few hours early. But it should be soon, definitely by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? She'll be in pain that long?!!" Demon looked panicked.

"Babies take their own time. After all, they're bigger than the opening is."

"Isn't there anything you can do to..., you know, hurry it up?" Demon asked.

"Not if she doesn't need it. It's better to let nature take it's course rather than forcing it. Now, I have other patients."

Demon went over to hold Firebird's hand. "I'm sorry I caused you pain."

Firebird, panting, replied. "You aren't causing me pain. This brat is and I'm not going to let him forget it! Specially when he's a teenager."

Demon chuckled and they said, almost in unionson, "And your mother spent 24, no, 49, no! 100 hours in labor with you in extreme pain!"

Starchild went to her other side and managed to catch her hand shaking. "Firebird, are you alright?"

She looked at him. "I know you don't mean labor. Yes. I've the shakes every so often. I've mostly managed to control them."

"What? What now?" Demon asked.

Starchild sighed. "I think the red stones are finally started to affect Firebird. We'll see after the birth."

Demon looked at her. "And you kept this hidden?"

Firebird said. "It wasn't.....ARRGGH!" A contraction hit her.

"As I started to say," Firebird continued after the contraction. "They weren't bad. I didn't want you to worry and there isn't anything you could do."

"That's not completely true." Starchild said. "But you're right you couldn't take the medicine while you were pregnant."

"Don't do that." Demon said. He brushed her hair out of her face, then wet a towel and wiped her face. "I'm going to worry worse now. Don't hide things, please."

"I won't. But do you want another child?"

"I would like a daughter after my son. But if you can't, you can't." Demon looked at Starchild with hope in his eyes.

"We could work it out. Depending on how bad the seizures are." Starchild said.

After a couple of hours, Firebird dozed off. But Demon stayed right by her. Starchild went to talk to the doctor about her seizures and to keep an eye on her.

It took hours, but it finally got time. Firebird's contractions were almost coming on top of each other and she was turning the air blue with her curses. Demon was startled.

"I didn't know she knew some of them." 

A nurse laughed. "You'd be surprised what some women know when it comes time to give birth."

Then a nurse said. "Demon, she's crowning. Do you want to catch your son?"

"What? YES!"

A nurse handed him a towel and told him were to stand. He saw the baby's head, full of black hair. Then another contraction and the baby was half way out. His little wings were covered still. Then a third contraction and baby was born. Demon caught him in the towel and he was giddy. 

"Oh, wow! Oh, Firebird, he's beautiful!"

A nurse took him from Demon. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Demon did and then moved to Firebird's side. She was exhausted and panting. 

The nurse cleaned the baby, weighed him, and wrapped him in a blanket. She handed him back to Demon. "What his name?"

Demon looked down at him with a grin. "Storm. Firebird, meet our son."

The doctor asked. "Do you claim him, Demon?"

"Yes! He is my son."

Starchild asked. "Why did you ask that, doctor?"

"I have to asked it of all fathers who have a child born to a slave. If he had refused the boy, it would have been Firebird's and a slave. As Demon claimed him, he's free."

Demon and Firebird were fussing over the baby. His eye mask looked something like his father's, he had black bat wings, and a head of black hair.

They moved Firebird to a regular room. After a couple of hours, a nurse brought Storm in for his first feeding. She helped Firebird with Storm and then left. Demon took an intense interest in the nursing. Specially when he noticed her other breast was leaking a bit.

"Oh, my! You're leaking." Demon reached over to her gown.

"It happens something." Firebird said. "Hey!"

Demon pulled the gown open on thr leaking breast and licked the nipple. He grinned at her a moment, licked it again and then sucked on it.

"Hey! That's your son's for the moment." She smacked him on the head.

It didn't stop him right away. He sucked a little more, then raised his head. "Ummm, tasty."

Demon covered her breast again as Storm started fussing. Firebird burped the baby. 

"You are impossible sometimes."

"And you love it." Demon grinned at her. 

There was a knock at the door. Fisher stuck his head. "Is everybody decent? Want visitors?"

"Well, I am, but I don't know if Demon ever is." Firebird laughed. 'Come meet the new family member."

Fisher came in, followed by Wolf, Rider, and Bird.

"Oh, look, it's a baby Demon!" Wolf said. "And how are you, Firebird?"

"Tired. Thirsty. Hungry."

"Would you like some water?" Demon said as he took Storm to show him off.

The other men played pass the baby as Demon went for water and got Firebird a glass. As she reached for the glass, her hand started to shake. She pulled back and tried her other hand, but that was shaking, too. Then she arched up against the bed, her whole body shaking.

Demon's eyes went wild. "Get the doctor! Get the doctor! She's having a seizure!"

Bird ran and was back with a nurse and a doctor almost immediately. They checked her over as she slowly came down from the seizure. 

"Firebird, are you with us?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, yes." Firebird panted. "I'm....back."

"Any pain?"

"No."

"We can't give you any medicine because you're nursing. Just rest for now, and we'll get you some food soon."

"That's all? You can't do anything?" Demon said. 

"Not while she's nursing. The meds will pass to the baby and possibly hurt him." The doctor said. "We'll work something out later. Mostly now we'll watch and see how many seizures she has. It might just be this one, which could be because she's exhausted."

The doctor left and the nurse took the baby back to the nursery. A few minuted later Starchild stopped in. Demon told him what happened.

Starchild sighed. "I thought this might happen. Are you alright, Firebird? Any pain? Any more shakes?"

"I'm alright now. And no to the rest of it. I was just..confused I guess."

"Then, we'll keep an eye on you and you rest." Starchild said.

Starchild led them out of the room to let Firebird rest. In the hallway, they talked.

"The doctor is right, we can't give her meds because of the baby. But most likely this happened because she put her body through a lot of stress giving birth. If so, there will not be another seizure. At least now."

"I don't like we can't do anything. We won't lose her, will we?" Demon grumbled.

"No, Demon. She's not in danger right now." Starchild said. "Don't worry about it."

They kept Firebird in the center for three days. After that, they sent her home. Demon and Rider showed up with the carriage. When they got home, the dinning room was decorted to an inch of it's life. Blue streamer, ballons, and a "It's a Boy!!" banner. And baby presents. But there were no quests. 

"They were going to be here.' Demon said as she went to open presents. "But they figured with the seizure, it would be better to space out the visits."

Firebird, and the baby, stayed healthy. No more seizures for her as time went on.

Months passed, and turned into years. Demon and Firebird were happy. Demon did hope for another child, but also worried about Firebird's health. As she had no more seizures, he thought it might happened. Then one day, about 4 years after she had Storm, she came back from her usual checkup with some fruit.

"What do you have there, Firebird?"

She answered. "Oh, I had a craving for some fruit. So, some percan, a few ginger apples..."

"What?"

"Ginger apples."

Demon grinned. "Really? For sure?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, I'm pregnant again."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for a long time.

Wolf was grinning along with the others, but then it hit them and there was worry there, too.

"Oh, don't worry. The doctor thinks it's a very good sign I haven't had a seizure since then. Not even a little one." She held up her hands and they were steady.'They know enough now to watch for a seizure after the birth. So maybe this time, you'll get your daughter, Demon. And I wouldn't be so out numbered."

But it wasn't to be. Late in the fifth month she had a bad seizure. Demon wasn't home. Fisher found her on the floor in the living room. After picking up Starchild, they got her to the hospital as fast as they could. Wolf went to tell Demon. But by the time Demon got to the hospital, the doctors had saved Firebird, but she lost the baby. It would have been a girl.

After talking with the doctor, Demon tried to control his tears before going in to see Firebird. But as soon as he walked in the room and saw her tears, he began to cry again. Firebird sat up and reached for him. He wrapped her in his arms and they just held on and cried. 

After awhile, there was a knock on the door. Space stuck his head in. "Demon, we're here with Storm."

Denon went out, wiping his tears. "Hey, short stuff."

"Da, is mama alright?" Storm looked worried.

"Yes, Storm, Mama is going to be alright. But..." Demon shallowed and took a moment. "You know Mama was going to have another baby and you were going to be a big brother?"

"Yes, da."

"Well, Mama got sick and she lost the baby. It was because of that nasty scar."

"Where did she lose the baby? Maybe we can go look for her."

"No, Storm. Not that kind of loss. The baby died. Because of a seizure." Demon said. He had a bit of a smile.

"Oh. Well, maybe she can come next time mama gets preg nent."

Demon hugged Storm. "Maybe, short stuff, maybe."

They kept Firebird in the hospital almost a week, monitoring her. The doctors talked to them about getting pregnant again. They decided it might not be a good idea, even if she stayed seizure free. It just put too much stress on her body. Firebird just cried.

Months passed to years and Storm grew big. Firebird healed a bit, but Demon noticed whenever she looked in a mirror, she stared at the scar with sorrow.

When Storm got to be about 14 years old, he came home from school with a teacher. Firebird meant them at the door.

"What's going on? Is Storm alright?" Firebird looked at him. "Is that a black eye? Have you been fighting?"

The teacher said. "Yes, he has. He says he was being bullied, which is possible. The ones he was fighting are known bullies."

"Go to the living room, young man. I want to talk to you." She turned to the teacher. "Thank you for letting me know."

Storm pushed past her, mumbling something. Firebird followed him to the living room, calling for Demon.

"What's up?" Demon said, walking into the room

"Our son got into a fight at school."

"Oh, really."

"The teacher said he was being bullied."

"Okay, young man. What is going on?" Firebird said as they walked into the room.

"I don't have to talk to you. You're a slave."

Demon almost roared "What!?"

"She's why I was getting bullied. Said I was a slave because I was a son of a slave."

Demon goes to slap him. Firebird grabbed his arm. "Demon, he doesn't know."

"What?"

"He doesn't know. We never told him."

"Alright. But don't you every disrespect your mother."

"But she's a slave!"

"That's right, Storm. I am your father's slave. But you don't know the story." Firebird said.

Wolf came out with a pot of tea for Firebird. "Do you want me to stay out?"

"No, Wolf, but I am going to talk about the bastard."

"Oh."

She looked at Demon. "I'm going to say some things you don't know about yet. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Demon took her hand. "You lived it. I can handle it."

Firebird sighed. "Yes, Storm. I am your father's slave. But he rescued me from my former master who killed my parents and brother and kidnapped me to be his sex slave."

She told him about her parents and the bastard. Demon was shocked at some of the things she finally revealed. Storm sat there, shocked and alarmed at some of it. She got to where Demon rescued her by defeating the bastard.

"But you could have gotten your freedom then." Storm said.

"Not really. Demon had the right to me for a year. But he won me over with one little thing."

"What?"

"He held out his hand to help me up from the floor."

Demon smiled at her. "Really? Just that?"

Firebird smiled at him. "There was more. But it started there. And you fed me, too."

"See, boy. Be careful who you feed, you can't never get rid of them."

Firebird grabbed a pillow from the sofa and whacked him with it.

"And there was that outfit and the Sovereign's gala."

"Oh, yeah, the Sovereign's gala. Well, it was a wonderful....."

"No! You are not telling it. You still make it bigger than what happen. I'm telling him the truth."

Demon hung his head.

"And don't give me that. Next thing you'll have me fighting off his whole army."

Storm cleared his throat. "Er, well, it's already that level in the gossip mill."

"Oh, dear gods." Firebird put her head in her hands. "Well, it was not like that."

She told him the true story. About Cherva and Starchild's date. The bastard that was the one who ordered her parents' deaths and attacked her. And the Sovereign offering her her freedom after it all. And that according to her, Firebird was actually a higher social status than Demon."

"But I didn't take it. I still would not. I love your father and if I was free, I couldn't see him again, as per the law. Which would mean I couldn't see you, either." Firebird said.

"So, yes, I am Demon's slave. And you are not because he claimed you at birth. But he has never treated me like a slave. Nor have the staff. I'm just another member of the family."

Storm sat, thinking for a moment. Then got up and went to Firebird to hug her. "I'm sorry I said what I said, Mama."

"Now, do you have homework? Do you need help with it?"

"Yes, mama, I have homework. No, I don't need help." Storm went off to his room.

Firebird sighed. "I knew something like that would happen sooner or later."

Demon kissed her. "And you handled it magnificently. Which reminds me, wanna fly tonight?"

"Now how does that remind you of.... never mind." Firebird said. "Why should I even ask. But yes."

Wolf said. "Oh, earplugs tonight."

Firebird looked back. All four of the men were there. She stuck her tongue out at them. "Pffft. Smart asses."

"Well, you're not embarrassed anymore."

"Didn't say that. Just use to it after all these years."

After dinner, Demon followed Firebird to their bed room. He caught up to at the door and ran his hand down her spine, making her moan. After she recovered from that, she walked to the bed but Demon grabbed her and turned her around to kiss her. He ran his hands over her body.

When they broke the kiss, Firebird just looked at him.

"You are feeling frisky tonight."

Demon looked at her. "I want to give you pleasure to replace some of those memories you have."

"Demon, you have given me pleasure, about fifteen years worth."

He kiss her again and they undressed. Naked, she walked to the balcony and the railing. She turned around and hopped on the railing. As he walked closer, she spread her legs and wrapped them around his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her wings. He entered her as his wings spread wide, his thighs tense, and then they sprang for the sky.

At the cool heights, he released her wings and slid his hands under her wings to stroak the tender spots. She growl/moan at him as they began the spiral down. Their hips moved in rhythm with their wings. The little orgasms coming fast and often. They spiral and swooped. Dove and rose. Until they felt the fire beginning and Demon took them high. The fire exploded as they reached the heights and Demon and Firebird both roared this night.

They fell until Demon's wings caught them and swooped toward the balcony, landing safely.

They shivered on the balcony until they felt their strength return. Firebird unwrapped her legs and arms. Reluctatly, Demon stepped back, then helped her down from the railing.

"We were pretty loud tonight." Demon said, getting into bed with Firebird and pulling her close. "Think I need to buy new earplugs for the staff?"

"Probably. And for our son."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, does he have any right?" Demon asked.

"I thought you took care of that?"

"Er...yes, he does." Demon muttered low "I hope."


	5. Part 5  Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firebird passes.

The next day, Storm came home with a teacher again. With another black eye. This time he was grinning. Before the teacher even got a chance to say anything, Storm said. "This time, I defended you, Mama."

The teacher sighed. "Yes, he did. Really beat up the other boys. They were older and bigger."

"Oh, dear." Firebird said. "This one is going to be harder to talk to him about."

Demon came up behind Firebird. "What's going on?"

"Storm got into another fight. Defending me it seems."

"Yes, he did. And to be honest..." The teacher said. "I think he did a good thing. He beat up three of the worse bullies in the school. I think they are scared of him now."

They thanked the teacher and went to the door of the living room. Fisher and Wolf came up behind them.

"What happened?"

Demon said, with a smile. "Storm got into another fight, this time defending his mother."

Wolf said. "I'm going to make his favorite treat."

"I don't know. On one hand I want to go hug him and make those treats myself." Firebird said. "On the other hand, he beat up three boys. Granted they were bullies."

Demon and Firebird went into the room.

"Storm, we have to talk."

"I know, mama."

"Beating up someone is not a good thing."

"I know, mama. But they told a lie about you and they were bullies anyway."

"Well, you will have to be punished for fighting."

"I know. I could help Bird clean the house or Rider clean the stable during the weekend."

Demon and Firebird looked at each other.

Demon said. "Sounds like a good idea. Now, why don't you go to the kitchen. I think Wolf may have something for you."

"Alright, Da."

As he left the room, Firebird sighed. "And it's only the start of his teenage years."

But Storm didn't get into any more fights. The teacher was right, the bullies were scared of him and no one had trouble with them from then on.

Matter of fact, he was turning out to be a fine young man. His circle had formed and he seemed attracted to one of the girls. A really sweet young lady.

They had a bit of worrying moment when it looked like Firebird might be pregnant again. Demon was both hoping and worried. He didn't want her to go through what happened last time. For what it was worth, it was a false alarm. They were both sad and relieved.

Firrebird started to have more seizures. Not bad ones. But she'd get the shakes every so often. Some, though, were bad. Starchild started giving her the shots that would help control them. But it had to be given when she was having a seizure. He taught Demon and the staff how to do it. They had to hold an arm still and give them to her.

Then, about 20 years since Demon brought Firebird home, she had a very bad seizure. Fisher found her in the living room, on the floor. He yelled for help. Demon came running.

But it was too late. Demon went to his knees next to her and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking so hard he could hardly hold her.

The shaking slowed and finally stopped. But she was too weak. Demon just knew it was time, but he didn't want to say.

"Firebird, stay with me. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please stay with me."

"Oh, Demon. I don't want to go. I want to stay. You were the best thing to happen to me." Firebird said in a whisper. "Hold on to me, please."

"I will."

"Demon, if I have to go, I'll wait by the bridge for you. But don't you dare come early, hear me." Firebird whispered. "I'll wait."

"Don't go, Firebird! Please don't go." Demon looked to Starchild.

Starchild shook his head.

Demon looked back down at her. Her head was against his chest, her eyes closed. "Firebird! Firebird!"

He began to cry, holding her body in arms. 

Storm came into the house and saw the scene. "Mama? MAMA!" He was on the floor next to Demon.

They prepared Firebird's funeral. Demon picked out the outfit he had bought her for the Sovereign's gala oh so long ago. She had loved that outfit. They put her casket in the dining room. They set up chairs, enough for the family and friends. They thought that would be enough. But they were surprised at how many showed up. All the friends she had made in the city. And even the Sovereign showed up. 

"Sovereign! I didn't expect to see you." Demon said.

"How could I not? She did me a big favor, remember. So I guess it goes to you now." The Sovereign said.

Demon escorted her to the casket. But while she paid her respects, he couldn''t look at Firebird.

"You can't look?"

"No. I don't want to think of her dead. I want her alive." Demon said. "I don't know what I am going to do."

"Live, for her, your son. He is a fine young man."

"She was so proud of him."

"I can see that." the Sovereign said. "As for the rest, just wait. Your time will come. But don't hurry it or you won't find her at the bridge."

"I'll try."

Then came time to speak. Demon looked at the crowd of people. Some of Storm's friends, his circle, and even the now former bullies. They wound up as his friends. Once they got over being beat up by a "kid".

"I wasn't expecting so many people. So many she touched. Including a Sovereign. That a slave made such an impression...."

Demon broke down in tears. After a minute, he got it together. "I don't know what I am going to do now. I know more than a few of you thought I would never have just one woman in my life. Let alone a slave. But she enslaved me. I couldn't have let her go if I tried. I...."

He finally looked at her. "I will always miss her. She leaves big hole in my heart. Hell, she takes my heart with her."

Some of the others got up and spoke. Wolf said "She was like my little sister."

Storm said. "She was my mother and I'm proud of her. She survived a lot and loved me and my father."

The Sovereign- "She wound up protecting me, my island, and my people. With just a simple act."

Starchild, Space, and Cat. "She were our friend and that is enough."

After the ceremony, her casket was taken to Demon's family's tomb and to the crypt Demon would share in the future.

Before he left the tomb, Demon noticed a plant with a single bloom on it tried to grow into the tomb. He reached down and picked it. A Sunstar. He placed the single bloom on Firebird's casket. He turned and left the tomb.

To find his staff and his friends waiting for him for the walk home. His son had left with his friends. They walked home, mostly in silence. 

Later that night, Demon went to the bed. He looked around the room. He have half expect her to be there. The bed was so empty. He undressed slowly and climbed into bed. He lay on his back and reached for....no one. She wasn't there. So he cried.

********************************************************************************

"Oh, wow. That ending is so sad." Firebird said.

By then, the rest of the band had come in. 

Demon said. "That's not all. That Demon wrote a bit in the book."

"Oh?"

Demon started to read. "It's been ten years since I lost Firebird. It's been a hard and lonely ten years. I don't know how I did it. I never brought another woman home. Not for lack of my friends trying to set me up. I just wasn't interested.

"I'm glad the people who wrote in here so far didn't know or write about our nights. Though there were some bits about a roaring noise at night.

"I hope I do find her at the bridge. According to myths, I am suppose to walk along a road until a path opens leading to a house for us. I wonder if I might see Thunder over there. He's been gone longer than she has.

"Storm has bonded with his lovely lady. They have a son and daughter now.

"I think my time is soon. I can't wait to see Firebird again."

Demon said. "There is one more part. From Fisher. "Demon passed away about three days after writing the above. I hope he has found Firebird."

"Oh, my."

Demon closed the book. "That Demon and Firebird are in my blood. Seems the Demons in my family have a thing for Firebirds."

The Sovereign Firebird whacked him with a pillow. "Yeah, none of us have much sense."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Many years ago, that other Demon crossed into the Summer Lands. He woke in an empty field. He got up and turned around. There was a wide stream with a bridge. He crossed the bridge and walked a bit. He saw a large black horse ride up to him. A woman was on his back. 

"Been waiting a long time for you."

The horse snorted and nodded his head.

"Well, it took some time." 

"Want to go home?"

"Yes. I've missed you so much."

"And I've missed you."

Demon swung up behind Firebird and took Thunder's reins from her. With a "Home, Thunder", they headed down the road to a path. And down the path. There was a roar in the night a few hours later.


End file.
